They called her XX
by Olg g
Summary: The action takes place 6 years after the series ended. The new Chapter sets up a couple of dilemmas for our protagonists
1. Chapter 1 Witness

Witness

.

**The action takes place 6 years after the series ended. The world shaken by economic depression and vicious terrorist attacks of 'Black Wednesday' seems to be descending into a spiral of hate, bigotry and chaos. Kyle Trager, PhD is a well respected humanitarian, scientist and politician – is seen by many as the last hope for peace. Married to a childhood sweetheart, with a one year old son he seems to have it all. **

**One day his life is turned upside down when he is asked to identify a witness in the middle of a deadly conspiracy. Her identity is unknown, and her memory erased. They call her XX.**

**.**

_Italic_ for Kyle's inner monologue, _underlined italic_ for Jessi's.

**.**

**I am not associated with Kyle XY in any way. All events and characters are fictional. **

* * *

**October 2015. Langley, Virginia. CIA headquarters.**

.

Several man in suits were discussing their latest case.

"Are you insane Smith?" a man in a suit asked another. "We cannot arrest Kyle freaking Trager!"

"This is a matter of national security!" Smith countered. "Who is this Kyle Trager anyway?"

"Oh nobody, just a 24 year old kid who won a Nobel peace prize last year. After Black Wednesday terrorist attacks he was instrumental in restoring the peace in the Middle East."

"So?"

"He is as famous and as connected as they come. Arresting him would be a Public Relations disaster. It would probably be easier to arrest the President."

"He is the only clue we have." Smith showed the photograph to the group. On it a tall dark-haired guy was hugging their witness – an attractive brunette girl in front of a diner.

"We found this girl inside a sleeper cell of the Brotherhood."

"She is a convert?"

"Unlikely. Converts are usually fairly dumb – since they have been brainwashed. This girl is smart."

"Smart?"

"We gave her an IQ test."

"And?"

"She solved an hour-long test in 10 minutes. All correct. Her IQ is so high, we don't have a number for it."

"Lovely. So what was she doing inside the sleeper cell?"

"Well according to the ballistics experts she went in with guns blazing and took out all of them. Her execution was flawless – there are very few people in the world who would be able to pull it off. Then she just collapsed on the floor with what appears to be amnesia."

"Black ops?"

"That's our guess. Of course, she doesn't remember, and they aren't talking."

"Right."

"So to sum it up, she is our only lead on the Brotherhood, and Trager is our only lead to understanding who she is."

"Yup that is pretty much it."

"Well if Trager is as much of a boyscout as you say he is, I am sure he wouldn't mind making a trip to identify her."

* * *

**Manhattan, New York.**

.

"Gah! Have I told you how much I hate New York!" Amanda said while washing the dishes.

"Many times dear."

"It's so crowded!" "All those rude people on the train!"

Kyle walked over from behind and gave her a hug.

"It's really not that bad..."

"Not that bad!" She said angrily "I hate this place!"

"Well if they build United Nations in Seattle, I would be glad to move back." Kyle told her and winked. Amanda pouted, but turned around and hugged him back.

"You are like the one normal person here."

Kyle laughed slightly

.

Somebody knocked on their door. Amanda went to open

"We are looking for Dr. Trager." The 2 men in suits told her "It is a matter of National Security."

"I am Amanda Trager, his wife. Let me go get him."

"Kyle! Some people from the government are here to see you." She yelled across the room. "I can't believe that you are doing work stuff over our movie night."

.

"I am not doing work. I have no idea who these people are!" Kyle said as he was walking towards the door. "How many more times will we watch Darty Dancing?" he thought to himself. It was entertaining the first time, but Kyle having a perfect memory didn't like to re-watch anything twice. Let alone 23 times in the last 2 years.

"Oh please, you know everyone"

One of the CIA agents whispered something into his partners ear. The partner struggled to hold back a laugh

"What?"

"Excuse me Ma'am?"

"What did you just say?"

"It's classified Ma'am." He said attempting to be serious

.

Kyle walked over and defused the situation. The men introduced themselves as agents Jones and Simmons and they wanted him to come over to Washington.

"Dr. Trager does this calling card look familiar." The card was black with XX painted in red.

Kyle stared at it for a moment.

"I've never seen it before." "I had a friend once who called herself XX sometimes. XX being the female chromosomes." Kyle's face lit up at the memory of Jessi.

"Well would your friend be able to shoot up a room full of terrorists?"

"As long as that would help her steal my boyfriend." Amanda interjected

"Amanda, for crying out loud! Jessi is dead, have some respect!"

Amanda walked away. "Good riddance" she muttered as she was leaving. Kyle heard it, and wondered whether she intended him to.

"I am sorry gentlemen. We are having a fight, she is usually really nice. So what do you need from me?"

"Well our witness is key to a major investigation. She took a picture with you once, and you seemed close – in fact that's how we tracked you. Any light you can shed on her story would be greatly appreciated."

"If I met her, I will remember her. I ll help you. Maybe it will give me some closure."

…..................................................................................................................................................................  
The three had a car waiting outside. Andrew Jones relished the opportunity to talk to Dr. Trager. The young man was very easy going, and seemed nothing like what he had imagined.

.

"So can you tell me more about this witness?" Kyle asked at some point

Simmons coughed a few times, trying to dissuade Jones from talking.

"Oh come on, his security clearance is higher then ours." Jones calmed his partner down

"Have you ever heard of the Brotherhood?" Jones asked the politician

"Vaguely."

"They are a militant right wing supremacist group. A bunch of similar terrorist cells sprung up after Black Wednesday." "Of course what makes them different is a fanatical devotion of their followers. We believe they are brainwashed, but we have never been able to capture one alive. A nasty little group."

"So your witness is one of them?" "Frankly it doesn't sound like somebody I would know."

"Actually we think the witness might have infiltrated their organization, gained their trust, and then took out an important sleeper cell. Frankly that puts her about 2 month ahead of any government agency. Unfortunately she has total amnesia, which you can hopefully help with."

.

"What makes this terrorist cell so important?"

"It is because we cannot figure them out. They don't fit the profile so to speak. Usually an organization with fanatical believers like that will have a clearly defined set of beliefs, and a succinct agenda – agenda they tend to reveal for recruitment purposes, which is not the case here. Their numbers are growing exponentially, and what's more, they seem to be gaining access to an alarming amount of military technology."

"Well as much as I would like to help, I abhor violence. Frankly whoever your witness is, it doesn't seem like we would have much in common."

* * *

**On the car ride to the CIA Headquarters.**

.

"Dr. Trager, this may sound really weird, but do you mind if I get your autograph?" Jones asked him

"Sure." Kyle was surprised by the request. "Who should I make it out to?"

"Kim." "She is my little sister and you are her idol."

Kyle laughed and signed a book.

"I find that hard to believe."

"God, who assigned me to this tool?" Simmons thought as he was looking at his partner in disapproval

"Its true, you make it cool to be smart and empathetic towards others. You have done more to keep kids in school then any government campaign."

"I do work for the government." Kyle was trying to change the subject. He was not very comfortable with this level of attention.

"What I mean is, you are on the cover of Times, you discovered the cure to Diabetes when you worked on your PhD dissertation. Which you finished at 22. And the work you did for the Peace talks of 2013. Kids look up to you!"

"You seem to know more about me then my wife!"

.

"I was wondering about that, if you don't mind me asking." "Why was she so hostile? I mean you are Kyle Trager!" "Any woman should be happy to be with you."

"Jones this is the gayest thing I have heard anyone say to a witness!" His partner finally interjected

Kyle blushed a little and responded

"Amanda is a wonderful person, and I do love her. Its just... we were kids when we met, or I was anyway. My interests, my view of the world changed so much since then, and so did hers. I guess we don't have anything in common anymore really."

"Then why do you stay together?"

"Adam. Our son."

* * *

**The CIA Headquarters.**

.

The two agents and Dr. Trager walked into the main entrance. Trager, jovial as always was telling Jones amusing stories about his time in Tibet. Jones was soaking it all up with open ears. Simmons seemed bored.

Suddenly Kyle's facial expression changed and he grabbed onto the wall for balance. An expression of utter surprise and shock covered his face.

"Something wrong?

"I... uh... I just felt something..."

"What do you mean?"

"A presence... its impossible, but I can feel her here..."

"Her?"

"Jessi"

"The one that got away?" Jones nodded at him understandingly

"Something like that. I mean it can't be but... She is my age, brunette, this tall" He motioned with his hand. "Hazel eyes, very attractive, very smart, very strong" Kyle paused "And unless I am going crazy... which seems very possible... she is somewhere in this building."

The two agents looked at each other

"Follow us."

* * *

"I want to talk to her right now!" Trager seemingly forgetting his 'nice guy attitude' was demanding from special agent Morrison.

"You have no authority here!" Morrison countered. "I am in charge of this investigation. I could get you thrown out of here."

"A few phone calls, and I will get you fired before lunch!"

The two men were staring each other down. The lights inside the room started flickering for some reason. Kyle took a deep breath. He decided to change his approach.

_Trust, empathy is not simply an intellectual or emotional choice. We have certain concepts of how a trustworthy person should behave, their body language, their attitude, the sound of their voice. Certain traits make people relate to you, making convincing them of whatever you want easier. I have long learned how to use these concepts to make anyone trust me and believe I am their friend. In my current line of work – diplomacy, I used it to negotiate several peace treaties. While I effectively manipulated certain generals into signing, I had no moral reservations doing so – the worst peace is better than the best war. This was different, but I didn't care. _

"Agent Morrison, I am sorry, that was uncalled for." "But you need me for this case, and I need to talk to her to help you." His warm, penetrating eyes were looking into Morrison's

"Mr. Trager, she is extremely dangerous!"

"She is restrained head to toe. I think I can handle her."

_Handle me? Why does he sound familiar? The CIA really should invest in some sound proof glass._

They did. The glass was supposed to be sound proof.

* * *

Agent Morrison excused himself outside and dialed a number on a secured line.

"Greetings brother" the voice on the other line answered "What of our problem?"

"XX still doesn't remember anything. Everything goes as planned."

"Good. Does the agency have any leads?"

"Dr. Trager arrived to identify her."

"Kyle Trager?!" The person on the other end yelled suddenly

"Yes, he is talking to her right now."

The person on the other line swore profusely.

"Keep me informed brother."

"Will do Mr. Cassidy"

.

Michael Cassidy was sitting in a small room petting his puppy German shepherd. He called somebody in via intercom.

"Good day brother." A man said as he entered the room

"Brother." "We have had a complication. Kyle Trager made contact with XX."

"What are my orders?"

"We will have to eliminate them both. XX knows too much, and Trager could help her break through our safeguards. We cannot jeopardize our plan."

* * *

"Jessi!" Kyle stood at the doorway

"Hello..."

"Jessi!" Kyle took a few steps forward

"Are you my lawyer? Cause this doesn't seem legal." Jessi was referring to her cuffs. She was sitting on an iron chair that was bolted to the ground. Her legs were cuffed to the chair, while her hands were cuffed to the table in front of her allowing only a very small range of motion.

"Jessi!" Kyle came over and put his hands over hers

_His touch was strange. I felt... as if I could sense his emotions, his concern for me, his happiness to see me. Very strange._

"I guess you are not my lawyer." She looked at him curiously. The touching was probably forbidden, but then again so were the strip searches she was subject to when she arrived.

"So my name is Jessi?"

.

Kyle was studying her features intently, speechless, still in shock over their meeting.

"Not much of a talker are you?" She asked with a half grin

_Whoever this guy was, he seemed to know my true identity. He seemed harmless, and was not too hard on the eyes. Not at all._

Kyle couldn't restrain himself. He walked over to the prisoner and hugged her tightly. Jessi was very surprised by his action. So were the men behind the glass.

"Thank god, I thought I lost you forever!" He was whispering in the hug "We will figure this out!" His arms were gently running over her back, as if to confirm she was real.

"Careful, I bite! Didn't they tell you? " Jessi asked still in a hug

_I didn't really have an urge to bite him. Well maybe a little... But in a way he would enjoy..._

Kyle separated himself from her and smiled brightly. She couldn't help but return the smile.

"I ll take that chance."

* * *

**So I got an idea of this story a few days ago, and just started writing. Let me know if this seems interesting enough – I ll continue. This story is intended to be more mature then my other one, T rated for now, but may change later. **


	2. Chapter 2 Playing politics

Playing politics

.

**Not sure where I am going with the story. Just thought this would be funny. Reviews are welcome. **

**I am not associated with Kyle XY in any way.**

* * *

"Careful, I bite! Didn't they tell you? " Jessi asked still in a hug

_I didn't really have an urge to bite him. Well maybe a little... But in a way he would enjoy..._

Kyle separated himself from her and smiled brightly. She couldn't help but return the smile.

"I ll take that chance."

Kyle examined her closely. Save for a few bruises she seemed to be in good health.

"Why are you this restrained?"

"I didn't take kindly to the strip search"

"What?"

"He'll be fine. Eventually..."

"No I mean they didn't have the right..."

"Oh"

"How long have you been like this?"

"Since I got here. 62 hours or so."

_This was infuriating. They kept Jessi tied up like that, without sleep, clearly malnourished and I didn't even want to ask about bathroom breaks._

"Dr. Trager, it's fine. I am dangerous." Jessi said trying to calm him down

"Call me Kyle. And it's not fine!" He said with a spark in his eyes "I ll be right back"

* * *

"Did you get anything?" Jones asked as Kyle exited the room

Without answering him, and completely ignoring the other agents Kyle dialed a number on his cell.

"Hello Stacey, its Kyle Trager."

"Oh thank you, you are too kind. John Meyer there?"

The agents in the room were getting impatient. Kyle didn't seem to care

"John, how quickly can you get surveillance footage from CIA?"

"What!" Simmons yelled out

"Oh this is big, prisoner abuse, torture on American soil, disregard for constitutional rights. Right up your alley."

Agents were looking at each other in confusion

"Well maybe not Guantanamo big, but certainly ACLU material." "Get this, she is not even charged with a crime."

"Oh its a she. 23, American citizen without so much as a speeding ticket. Jessica Trager."

"Oh shit!" Simmons thought to himself

_Jessica Trager?_

"Nope, not a coincidence."

"Thank you John."

.

The agents were staring at Dr. Trager who turned around and faced them.

"Here is what is going to happen. American Civil Liberties Union is already on the case, and I can get every news network here by dinner. You will uncuff her, get her some breakfast from the waffle house downstairs, while I talk to your boss." "And then maybe you can convince her to drop the charges."

_I was bluffing. I had no idea how solid our case was. But I couldn't bear to see Jessi like that._

* * *

**45 minutes later. Deputy director of CIA office.**

.

"Morrison come in and sit down" The deputy director said coldly

"Are you taking stupid pills?"

"Sir?"

"You tortured a material witness who has amnesia to gain information. Then you invited the world's foremost expert on civil rights to identify her. And now she turned out to be his long lost sister." "Do you realize how deep the shit we are in is?"

"We needed information, and thought she could provide it. We have done this before."

"Yes, on foreign soil, with plausible deniability, and preferably to people actually guilty of something."

"She was found in a room with 3 dozen dead terrorists."

"Which we cannot tell the public. Are you gonna go on CNN and tell them this is the face our children must fear?"

The director pulled out a photo of Jessi. On it she looked 18 or so, and was smiling warmly in front of what appeared to be an ice-cream parlour.

"Trager got us by the balls - we can't win this one. You are removed from this investigation, and I am releasing the witness into Trager's custody under 24hr surveillance by the agency."

"What?!"

"Dismissed."

* * *

"You sure know how to impress a lady." Jessi said when Kyle came back. She cleaned up, got a change of clothes, was eating waffles and had chocolate syrup all over her face. "These things are delicious."

"You always liked waffles." Kyle over and smiled. He grabbed a napkin and wiped the syrup of her cheek.

_A tingly sensation of electricity cursed through my fingers. I looked into her eyes. My stomach was tying into a knot. I was remembering when we used to kiss, when everything was so simple. Kyle and Jessi, Jessi and Kyle... forever. I remembered the night she was gone. The explosion... I shouldn't do this..._

Kyle pulled back his hand and looked away. Jessi noticed his confusion.

"So Kyle" She said standing up and putting both hands on his chest. "Is it true my name is Jessica Trager?"

"Yes"

"Does that mean that you and I..."

"Well..."

_I didn't finish. Her lips locked onto mine. Before I knew what was happening, her tongue slipped into my mouth. Jessi was always aggressive, but always aware of my feelings as well. And it felt wonderful. It felt like being 17 and in love. It felt like meeting your other half. It felt if everything in the world was going to be alright, because I had her... This is wrong!_

"Jessi..." Kyle said separating himself from her

"Oh don't be shy. It's like a perfect hallmark moment."

"Huh?" Kyle had trouble thinking

"Girl gets captured by the bad guys. Her knight in shining armor rides to her rescue and kicks their ass. Or in your case bullshits them with legal crap."

"I..."

"Oh it was pretty hot sweetie." She said as felt up his arms. "You seem like you could have handled them" She smiled seeing Kyle get turned on by her actions "We are married right?"

"Huh?"

"We have the same last name, you have an engagement ring on your finger." She got closer to him, her face mere inches from his. "And the sexual tension can be cut with a knife."

"I..."

"Right?"

"Well..."

"Kyle?"

"No..."

"Oh" Jessi separated herself from Kyle and pondered the situation. "Wait are you my brother or something?"

"I..."

"Oh my God you are!" "I just frenched my brother!" Jessi sat back down and spit onto her plate "You totally kissed me back though!" She stood up and looked back up at him. "You totally did!" She said and hit him on the chest with an open palm

"We are adopted. Both of us. We are not actually related."

"Oh." Jessi tried to analyze the situation "Sorry about the spitting." "I mean it was nice..."

"Yeah"

"But you are married?"

"Yes"

"Happily?"

Kyle looked at her in confusion. Jessi was as blunt as always. But even if he wanted to answer, he wouldn't know what to say.

"Sorry."

"You aren't really sorry..." Kyle looked at her still pondering

Jessi smiled

"I guess you do know me well." She grinned slightly"So did we used to do it?"

"What?" Kyle's eyes widened

"You know, have sex."

"Jessi!" Kyle said and blushed

"Hello Mr. Gentleman, amnesia girl here!"

"We did once, a week before you disappeared"

_Did he suck or something? Why would I run away? He is certainly a good kisser. Probably not a good question to ask though..._

"So what now?"

"You are released into my custody. Basically you will stay with me for a bit, and try to remember."

"Kyle..."

"What"

A sudden deep thought struck her "I was found in a room with a bunch of dead terrorists. What if I don't want to remember?"

"Don't you want to know who you are?"

"What if who I am is so terrifying, I wanted to forget?"

"Who you are?"

"What If I was a ruthless killer?"

Kyle hugged her tightly.

"I don't know what happened when you left us. But I know you are good soul, and whatever you did you had a good reason for."

Jessi separated herself from him and looked him in the eyes

"I am glad I have you as my..." She paused, it sounded weird "brother?"

"Just your Kyle"

* * *

**Manhattan, NY**

.

Amanda and several other women were sitting on the couches watching TV. Their kids were playing in the corner.

"Yay, the show is starting!" One of the women said

"I can't believe Lost is still on!" Amanda said "Didn't they get off the island like 5 seasons ago?"

"Shh. It's a great show."

Suddenly Amanda's Iphone started beeping.

"Ohh, ohh Kyle is on the news, can we watch it!"

"We'll miss the beginning"

"Just TIVO it!"

A press-conference appeared on the screen. Kyle was walking towards the podium with an attractive brunette girl by his side.

"Who is the hottie?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Amanda exclaimed

"Somebody you know?"

.

Suddenly, about 5 feet away from the podium the brunette yanked Kyle backwards with extreme force. Taken by surprise Kyle was thrown onto the concrete behind a tree. Not a moment latter glass behind them was shattered with a loud noise.

"There are shots being fired, I repeat shots being fired." The reporter on TV was yelling at the camera. The spectators on the scene started running in different directions

"There is blood all around the podium. We have no confirmation on the wounded. Kyle Trager is nowhere to be seen." Suddenly the transmission cut out. One of the CIA agents forced the crew to stop filming.

"Sweetie are you okay?" The women huddled around Amanda who was paler then death

"I... uh... Kyle..." She started hyperventilating, scrambling to dial his number on the cell. There was no answer...


	3. Chapter 3 Sarah

Sarah

.

**So am I going for a slightly different format with this story, smaller chapters with a few scenes. But I now know ish where the story is going. Let me know what you think of little Sarah.**

**I am not associated with Kyle XY**

* * *

Somewhere on the continental US.

.

A group of men entered an inconspicuous looking building in the inner city of a metropolis.

"Brother Cassidy. Greetings." An older men greeted their host.

"Grand Archont." Cassidy greeted his visitor "To what do I owe this honor?"

"Your operation is crucial for the Brotherhood."

"It is an honor to serve"

"Yes, well the problem is, your operation is highly secretive. I want to see it."

"Of course Grand Archont."

.

They proceeded underground.

"Our facility generates a lot of heat, and magnetic waves. We must keep it underground to remain undetected."

"And what is it you have here?"

The group walked out of the elevator and stood in front of a large room. Inside two dozen pods were standing connected to a variety of wires. Inside were adults ages 20-35

"Not sure I understand what is going on."

"25 years ago 2 prototypes were created using artificial insemination. Rather then being born, they remained in the tanks for 16 years. Through the process you see here their brains developed exponentially."

"And?"

"These are converts put in the tank a few month ago. We originally intended to clone one of the prototypes, but we have since learned that they are uncontrollable."

"The girl that took out our Atlanta cell?"

"Yes, we called her XX. We thought we could control her. We were wrong."

"So these converts?"

"Will be stronger, faster and smarter then any human alive. By now the 2 original prototypes should be dead."

"Well except for Sarah." One of Cassidy's men interjected. Cassidy was clearly displeased

"Do tell brother Michaels." The leader asked him

* * *

Lanley, Virginia

.

Jessi yanked Kyle back on his shoulder. Kyle fell on concrete behind a tree. Jessi followed right after, and landed on top of him. Within moments of that action bullets pierced the glass behind them.

"Sniper 945 meters north-north-east." Jessi yelled out to the CIA agents who were scrambling to react "So incompetent. I can't believe my tax dollars pay for them." she told Kyle

"You pay taxes?"

"Good point"

Jessi was resting on top of Kyle with both hands on his chest

"You were 2 steps from optimum target position." She said staring him in the eyes "You have to be more careful!" "I can't..." she paused "the world can't lose you!"

"I am okay. Thanks to you!"

"I guess we are even."

"I bought you waffles and you saved my life." He put his hands on her shoulders. "That's hardly even"

"Well I am kind of hungry again." She smiled at him

* * *

Grand Archont examined the little girl in a glass room in front of him. She looked 8 or 9, had long dark hair, green eyes, and looked completely nonthreatening. In the room she had a computer monitor with 4 screens. She was playing speed chess on one of the screens, and reading a text with a lot of formulas on another.

"So who is she?"

"This is Sarah." Michaels pointed to the girl "How old do you think she is?"

"8?"

"She will be four in 2 weeks." "That's not the best part."

Michaels came up to an Intercom

"Sarah, could you show us what you can do?"

"Do I have to?"

"Please, then you can play."

The girl turned around reluctantly and stared at the group. She opened her palm, and a bottle of juice slid towards her on the table. She took a sip. She released the bottle, but it didn't fall. It levitated in front of her face for about 5 seconds. Then without touching it, she put the bottle back on the table. Having done that, she turned her back on the group, and proceeded to do what she was doing.

.

"How is she doing that?" The Archont asked

"Her brain is far more developed then that of a regular human, and she is getting more powerful by the minute. The full extent of her potential is unknown."

"How long has she been in the pod?"

"That's the thing. She never been inside one, but both her parents have. We are still unsure how the process became hereditary."

"So what of her parents?"

"They have become a liability. By now they should both be dead."

Suddenly Sarah sat up straight in the chair. A single tear invisible to the group appeared in her eye.

.

"Did she just hear us?" The Archont asked worried

"Impossible!" Michaels assured him "The glass is completely sound proof."

Collecting her willpower Sarah went back to playing her game, pretending nothing was going on.

"Very impressive. I heard rumors of these super humans, but to see one in person... Still, this kind of power... I don't want anyone except our most loyal soldiers to posses it."

"We only intend to keep her to study her abilities – at the rate she is developing, she will surpass all our soldiers very soon, if she hasn't already." "Once we understand how she does what she does, she will be of no use to us." "Her DNA on the other hand might one day be useful."

"Excellent work brother Cassidy!" The leader was clearly impressed

"Thank you. God willing this will help us achieve our vision."

"Of that I have no doubt. Operation Chameleon is already in effect. Soon all will know the power of the Brotherhood!"

.

Sarah lost her chess match. She was no longer able to multi task. Instead she concentrated all her energy to read the mind of the leader. She felt dizzy, and her nose started to bleed. But she accomplished her goal. She has long believed that the people who held her here had bad intentions. Now she had no doubt. She will have to train. She will have to be ready.

* * *

"Kyle, eat something, you are making me look bad!" Jessi told Kyle as she was finishing her 3rd plate of lunch. They were sitting in a an interrogation room waiting for CIA arrange for a safe transport.

"You need the energy."

"Kyle, so... how often do people shoot at you?"

"Not often."

"I just..." "They were gonna shoot you because of me. I think I brought you nothing but trouble."

"Jessi!"

"Look I can take care of myself. I could just disappear..."

"Jessi!"

"You are an important person. You do good in the world. You make a difference. Whoever we were when we were teenagers, it's over. Whoever I was last 5 years, I doubt I deserve you to risk your life for me."

.

Kyle put his hands around her waist and looked at her with a warm smile

"Jessi, you saved my life, and for all you know I could just be a stranger trying to use you."

"Trick me into having sex with you, you mean? The thought did occur to me." She winked at him slyly

"I am serious." "I actually know what we've been through. I will not walk away from you."

"Kyle..."

"Jessi, if there is anything I've learned in 3 years of negotiating with dictators, is that I can never abandon my principles. I don't run away from my problems. Whoever the people after you are, we will defeat them together."

Jessi smiled at him and went back to eating her lunch. Kyle sat down, grabbed his cup of coffee and pensively observed Jessi.

.

Agent Morrison entered the room.

_His pulse was elevated, his testosterone levels high: he was ready for a fight. _

"One vision, one purpose!" He yelled out and pulled out a gun. Jessi moved to the left avoiding the line of fire. A knife hidden in her right sleeve flew towards Morrison. His right hand was impaled by the knife and stuck to the wall. His gun never fired and fell to the floor. In the blink of an eye Jessi jumped up to him and hit him in the neck putting him in a state of sleep.

"Where did you get a knife?" Kyle asked while taking a sip of his coffee, observing the action and sitting in the same spot he was

"Where did I..." Jessi looked at him incredulously "where did..." her eyes were wide open "What does it matter, he was about to shoot you and you just sat there!"

"Are you sure?" Kyle took another sip "Take a look at his gun."

Jessi examined the weapon. The firing mechanism was disabled.

"How did you..."

"I don't believe in guns." Kyle said calmly "But that doesn't mean I don't know how they work."

Jessi looked at him analyzing his actions.

"You knew he was going to attack... well as did I... but somehow..." Kyle arched his eyebrows motioning towards the camera. Jessi leaned over to his ear and whispered:

"You disabled his gun." Kyle nodded "But how?"

"There are a lot of things we can do, you and I." "But you'll have to come with me to find out!"


	4. Chapter 4 Legacy

Legacy

.

**I am not associated with Kyle XY.**

* * *

**Somewhere in the middle east.**

.

A tall blue-eyed blond man was sitting in a chair. Around him 3 men wearing masks and armed with AK-47 assault rifles were clearly not acting friendly towards him.

"McDonough, we know you have the chip!" one of the armed men told him

"I am a representative for Red Bull." "Red Bull?" "Wings?" Declan flapped his arms as if he had wings "I don't know anything about a chip!"

"Shut up!" one of the men yelled and hit him in the face

"Ouch" Declan reacted "You guys really need to work on your business ethics!"

Suddenly his phone rang.

"Take it. If you say anything, and I mean anything to alert them, you are dead!"

.

"Hello."

"Declan how are you?"

"Could be worse..." Declan responded "Not by much though" he thought to himself

"Declan I need to ask for a favor."

"A favor?"

"You are the only one in the Agency I trust. I am in need of protection."

"Oh the irony!" Declan thought to himself

"Protection for Jessi and I."

"Jessi?!" Declan tried to play it cool, but apparently not cool enough. The men with the guns got somewhat agitated.

"Your cousin Jessi you mean"

"No I mean..."

"From Wisconsin"

"Declan is everything alright?..." after a pause Kyle added "If you are in trouble say basketball"

"Yeah I d love to play some basketball"

"I ll see what I can do. Stay tight."

"Cya later Kyle" Declan said and hung up "I hope" he thought

* * *

**In a Car on the way back to NY.**

.

"I think Declan is in trouble" Kyle said concerned. He was in the driver seat

"You mean the only guy who you trust to protect us can't protect himself?"

"Jessi!"

"I am joking. Did the old me have no sense of humor?"

"We need to help him."

"Well his cell phone is on, we can triangulate the location using satellite signal" "Where did you say he was?"

"There were 3 voices in the background speaking Arabic."

"Lebanese accent I would say" Jessi added "Wait, how would I know this?"

"You wanted to compete on who can learn a language faster. We stopped after 50. Your record was 5 days 13 hours." Kyle recalled their little contest

"That does sound like something I would do."

_Kyle kept telling me anecdotes from our teen years as I contacted the US embassy in Lebanon. __Diplomatic immunity provides excellent cover for espionage activities. The non-diplomatic personnel inside an embassy: drivers, secretaries, janitors, etcetera are likely to work for one of the government's intelligence agencies. One of them should know who to contact to bail this Declan out of whatever mess he got himself into. Declan's precise location would certainly help as well.  
_

* * *

**New York**

.

"Are you sure it's alright?" Jessi asked Kyle as they were exiting the elevator to his apartment. "I don't want to impose on your family

"It's fine. I am sure Amanda will be happy to know you are alive."

_I wasn't sure of that at all. Amanda was a good person, and never wanted Jessi to die. But there was no love lost between them either. Hopefully this time it will be different._

Kyle opened the door.

"Amanda dear, I am home."

Amanda came out of the room with a 2 year old boy holding her hand. The boy was crying.

"Hey Kyle!" She responded happily and gave Kyle a big kiss

Jessi looked at the child with her head slightly tilted and smiled. The boy looked her in the eyes and stopped crying. He smiled back.

.

"Hey don't hypnotize my child!" Amanda told Jessi with poorly disguised hostility

"Sorry" Jessi felt embarrassed "I didn't realize..."

"She has amnesia, remember? She doesn't know what she can and can't do." Kyle defended Jessi "Besides..." He picked up the boy and gave him a kiss on the cheek "You can't actually hurt anyone just with the look." "Adam, this is aunt Jessi"

"Hello. Are you my Dad's sister?" Adam asked her

"I am. It is nice to meet you."

"Nice, she thinks she is his sister!" Amanda thought to herself

"Nice to meet you too" "Do you like Sudoku?" Adam said

"Um... why don't you show me what it is?"

As Adam was leading the way, Jessi turned to Kyle and Amanda

"Aww he is adorable! How is he so smart and only 2?"

"Mostly from his dad I am afraid." Amanda said modestly

"Remember how I told you our brains were more developed?" Kyle added

"Right."

"Some of it became hereditary – I am working on a theory as to why. And us living under the same roof, I think he can pick up some things from me."

* * *

**Sarah´s room.**

.

By now Sarah has read the minds of most of her captors. Only Michael Cassidy was impossible to read, and he was the only one who knew who her parents were. Her room was a 20 square meters round glass cage. The glass was a polymer with supposedly very high melting point, a high shear modulus and an isolator level electrical resistance. Clearly, none of Sarah´s abilities, present or future would ever help her escape. This glass cage was tested on someone called XX. But the creators made one mistake in that version. The polymer had 0 impurities, resulting in very pronounced peak vibration frequencies. XX found the peak frequency to be 24321 Hz. Projecting the corresponding ultrasound onto the glass she shattered it after an hour. Then... she took revenge on her captors.

.

Sarah cringed at the fate of XX's captors. Rumor had it the brotherhood killed somebody very close to her in one of their misguided experiments. Some thought it was her daughter, others – her sister, others even thought it was a clone of hers: it was the best kept secret in the Brotherhood. Either way, once XX found out, she no longer felt mercy...

.

"Good morning Sarah." A voice said through the intercom

"Good morning brother Michaels." Sarah replied interrupting her thought process

"Are you still reading War and Peace?"

"I am" Sarah had finished the book last night. It was entertaining, but nowhere as good as Harry Potter. She realized that her captors intended to use her abilities against her. So she needed to downplay her reading speed of 23 pages a minute.

"Good, breakfast will be here in half an hour."

Half an hour would provide her with enough time to attempt telepathic communication again.

* * *

Jane Seymour was 22 years old. 2 years ago she joined a new group, one that promised to fill a void in her life left by the consumerist post-industrial society she was living in. Everybody seemed really nice, and genuinely interested in her. About a year ago she was officially initiated into the society and became a convert. A few month later she agreed to an experimental treatment that would make her a better servant for the brotherhood.

"Hello" A voice said inside her head

"Hello?"

"Would you like to be my friend?"

"Who are you?"

"You can call me XX"

.

The brotherhood had structure similar to the military. The converts were the privates who followed orders, and knew very little about the society, and nothing about XX. Most of the people treating her were officers, who have heard rumors about XX, but never had the courage to repeat them out loud.

.

"Nice to meet you. How are you talking to me?"

"The procedure we are undergoing strengthened our brainwaves. We can now talk telepathically." Sarah lied. She wanted Jane to think she was in a tank as well. She didn't know if Jane could be trusted.

"One vision, one purpose!" Jane said excitedly "I am glad we can serve the brotherhood better in this way."

"Me too." "So what made you want to join?"

.

Sara wanted to understand the brotherhood, but even more then that, she wanted somebody to talk to. She didn't understand why somebody would choose to give up their life in the outside world to live in a tank. She wondered what it would be like to venture outside her glass cage. She wondered if the world would accept her...

* * *

"Hey gorgeous" Kyle told her as he approached the bed.

"Hey" She said and pulled back her sheets. Her pajamas hugged her feminine figure perfectly

Kyle climbed on top of her and kissed her fiercely, gradually unbuttoning her pajamas. She was breathing heavily as she cupped his cheeks

"Wow Kyle..." "You start quickly"

"I just really missed you..." He said as his lips trailed lower

"Oh Kyle..." She said caressing his muscular torso "You are being naughty today!"

.

"Gah" Jessi yelled out as she woke up on the couch of Kyle's apartment.

_Great I am having a sex dream about Kyle. Okay so he is really hot. But he is also really married!_

Jessi went to the bathroom and splashed cold water all over her face. Sounds were coming from the bedroom.

_Oh that's nice, he is married and... the wife seems to be quite satisfied... What's wrong with me! Stop listening in!_

Jessi laid back down and closed her eyes.

"I love when you let your hair grow long!" Kyle said pulling up to her and kissing her on the temple once she had a big happy smile on her face

_Her long brown hair... her beautiful hazel eyes... her perfect smile... WAIT A SECOND!_

"Kyle are you feeling alright?" Amanda asked as he laid next to her with his eyes wide open from shock. "I cut my hair short last month"

_No way! Holy crap, I don't think I am dreaming._

Kyle cleared his eyes. He was laying next to Amanda, his WIFE, on their bed. Jessi was in the living room, probably asleep. She was never here. They never touched. Why would they?

_I need to turn this mind link bull crap off! Whether I like it or not, I am not getting any more action then baby Adam tonight!_

.

Amanda climbed on top of Kyle.

"What's the matter sweetie?"

"Nothing..." "Just tired I guess."

"Well let me take care of you..." she said and started kissing his neck, his mouth, his chest

_I closed my eyes in enjoyment. She was so beautiful, and so playful. I could almost feel the electricity of our touch... our minds linked as one... our bodies in perfect harmony... my soul mate... my Je... What the f... STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT._

Kyle sat up wildly almost knocking Amanda off the bed. At the last moment he caught her and in a fluid motion threw her back onto the bed and climbed on top of her.

"Rawr I like it rough." Amanda said playfully, still a little shocked from Kyle's sudden macho move

_Oh for crying out loud. This is getting disturbing!_

Jessi buried her head in the pillows hoping that the onslaught of images would stop. It didn't.

_I couldn't understand what was happening. I love Amanda. I always have. Why can't I get Jessi out of my head?_

Kyle continued kissing Amanda, but the previous fervor was gone. Amanda was getting pissed. Somehow she knew it was Jessi's fault. Finally she pulled him tightly towards her so that his lips were inches from her ear.

_Kyle so I gotta ask._

_Yes dear?_

_If you are making love to your wife while picturing me, does that still count as incest?_

_What?_

With a loud bang Kyle fell of his bed. His mind was working frantically trying to understand what just happened.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Amanda was slightly annoyed. She was clearly not ready for the talking part of the night.

Jessi buried her face in the pillows of her couch trying to hold back the laughter.

Only little Adam slept well that night.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. What did you think about the last scene? Creepy, funny, cute or confusing? It took me forever to write lol.**

**.**

**p.s. I will be going on vacation in a few days, so I will probably not be updating as often or at all for a few weeks. Don't worry, I am not abandoning this or my other story. **


	5. Chapter 5 Randevous

Rendezvous

.

**I am bringing this story back! I have a plot all thought out, so I hope you enjoy it. To recap, 6 year later Kyle works for the UN and is married to Amanda. Out of nowhere Jessi is apprehended by the CIA, and is hunted by the mysterious and very powerful 'brotherhood'. She has no memory, but she appears to be the only weakness in the brotherhood evil, and still secret plan. Michael Cassidy, occupying a position of power in the organization unveils his secret weapon: a little girl named Sarah…**

**I am not associated with Kyle XY.**

* * *

"Good morning guys." Jessi greeted the family as she walked in with a smile

_I still wasn't sure how I would face Jessi after last night… When I turned around, my confusion only increased. Jessi was coming out of the shower wearing pajama pants and a white t-shirt that were much too tight. The t-shirt was a little wet from the shower and the contours of her breasts were quite obvious … Grapefruit!_

"Um Jessi…" Amanda started "I am gonna need you to keep it g-rated."

"Sweetie your clothes are a bit too small for me." She said as she sat down "So what's for breakfast?"

"I made some eggs." Amanda said

"Eh…" Jessi started. While she wasn't a vegetarian, the thought of eating chicken embryos just seemed disgusting.

"Jessi doesn't eat eggs." Kyle interjected

"Oh not you too!" Amanda said "It took me forever to get Kyle to eat eggs. They are good for you!

A grimace appeared on Jessi's face. Kyle grabbed a box of cereal and poured her some. Amanda sighted and sat down.

"So how did you sleep Jessi?" Amanda was trying to be courteous

"Oh I slept great" Jessi said with a smile "I did have a weird dream." She said staring at Kyle

"Oh you had a nightmare?" Amanda asked

"I wouldn't call it that." She said looking at Kyle and licking a cereal flake of her lips "One too many people involved though…"

"Well I am going to get Adam ready." Amanda said as she was leaving the room

Kyle and Jessi were left alone staring at each other. Kyle's confusion over last night was exacerbated by Jessi's sensual attire, and what he perceived as a seductive smile.

"So are you going to just stare at me, or will you explain what happened?"

"I am not sure myself…" Kyle started "We are connected, you can hear my thoughts and I can hear yours."

"So we can get into each other head and there is no way for either of us to block it. That sounds like a serious design flaw." She said with a taunting smile

"I am afraid that's not what happened…" Kyle blushed as he was looking at her "…I was thinking about you Jessi when…" Jessi walked over and put her hand on his shoulder "But you keep giving me mixed signals!" he complained

"Oh?" she got next to him so that their eyes were on the same level mere inches from each other. "How so?"

"Well you kissed me, and you keep flirting with me, but then you keep acting like my sister!"

_Kyle was acting like a kid. It was so much fun_

"So you want me to be straightforward?" she said as she put her hand on his lap

"Yes! Please!"

"Well I think you are very handsome." Her hand trailed the contours of his chiseled face and went lower towards his chest "You have a body of a Greek God." Her hand caressed his pecs. He felt blood rush to his nether regions "And the morals of a true gentleman." She came closer, her lips mere inches away from his ear "So if it was up to me, I would take you to your bedroom right now, rip this suit right of your chest…"

As she continued to whisper into his ear, Kyle's eyes became wider. He gripped his orange juice so hard, the glass cracked with a loud noise. The light in front of him blew out. The microwave was starting to jump around. As quickly as she started Jessi sat back down and grabbed her milk. A satisfied smile covered her face.

"Straightforward enough for you…" she asked "…big brother." She added sarcastically just as Amanda was walking back into the room

"So you think of Kyle as your brother?" Amanda asked before Kyle could respond

"Why wouldn´t I?" she asked staring Kyle down

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Adam ran towards Kyle and hugged him "See what aunt Jessi taught me to do yesterday" he showed Kyle a completed Rubik's cube.

"Wow I spent forever trying to finish it!" Amanda exclaimed. "What a clever little boy!" she said hugging her son.

Kyle looked over the Rubik's cube. Instead of solving the puzzle Adam peeled the colors of the cube and pasted them in the right places. Kyle looked at Jessi questioningly.

"And the lesson is…"

"There is more than one way to solve a problem." Jessi responded with a smile "The hard way is not necessarily the best way"

_I smiled nervously, Jessi hit a nerve. Before, when we were teenagers I thought I always had the right answers, for myself, for Jessi, for the world… After we had sex, I wanted to keep our relationship a secret, not to make Nicole and Steven uncomfortable, and keep our cover as siblings at the school. Jessi didn't care; she wanted to be with me, to be my girlfriend, to hold hands in public… She deserved it of course, and she was right. I always took her for granted; I always thought she would be there for me no matter what… And then she disappeared, and things were never the same… I was never the same…_

"Kyle" Jessi broke his train of thought once Amanda left with Adam for the kindergarten.

"Jessi I…"

"Listen, you have a family, a wife that you love…" Kyle avoided eye contact at that last mention. He didn't know what to think about Amanda anymore "… you are an important man, you have a life here." Kyle looked at her trying to figure out where she was going with that

"I am a washed up terrorist with no memory hunted by shadows…" Kyle opened his mouth to say something but she interrupted "…and I doubt I am the girl you used to know. But the last thing I would want to do is to ruin your family life with an affair…"

_She didn't realize it, but nothing could make her more attractive to me then this moment right here: her selflessness, her desire to see me and her friends happy no matter the cost for herself. Well that and she did look stunning…_

"Thank you…" he said quietly "…and Jessi, you are the girl I used to know…"

* * *

"Good morning Sarah" Brother Cassidy approached her glass cage

"Good morning brother Cassidy" Sarah responded absentmindedly. But then Cassidy did something she didn't expect. He opened the door to her cage and walked in. It has been over a year since anyone has been inside. They were afraid of her, of what she might do… Cassidy sat down near her.

"You are probably wondering why I am here." Sarah nodded still shocked that there was another human being so close to her.

"I need your help…"

"My help?" Michael Cassidy remained the only person Sarah couldn't read "I am just a girl…"

"You are more powerful then you let on, we both know that…" he started. Sarah's heart sank

"I know you can read minds… Everyone except for my own…" he added staring at her intently

"How do you know that?" Sarah asked. She was so getting grounded!

"Because your parents could. Because given time you could be more powerful than they were." He paused "And you can't read me because we are related."

Sarah's eyes widened at that revelation

"Your father was a great man, a man of vision, of morals, a true leader of men. But then… he changed, she changed him…" Cassidy's features darkened at the thought. "The truth is I failed him, but I am not going to fail you…" he said with a degree of compassion in his voice. Sarah was touched. Nobody has ever cared about her. Apprehensively she approached the man and hugged him. Cassidy reciprocated, noting mentally that the girl was not stronger than a regular child her size. Of course being stuck in a 20 square meters cage all her life, she would not have had a chance to exercise. Sarah moved away and looked at her relative. A single tear appeared on her face.

"I couldn't tell you because…" he paused for dramatic effect "…you have read the Grand Archont, haven't you? You know he is a bad man." she nodded "I need your help to steer the brotherhood in the right direction. We used to be visionaries, humanitarians, and we can be again…"

"What would you like me to do?"

"Operation Chameleon is the next step for the brotherhood, yet I know nothing about it…" He started, and realized that Sarah's eyes lit up at the mention "Sarah, I want you to trust me. I will not force you to tell me…" His eyes drilled the little kid in front of him. The kid that was his trump card, his last play, and who was he kidding – his only play… He needed that information but he needed Sarah's help even more. The child struggled with her choice, but the promise of family was too good to pass on.

"They are infiltrating UN building during the G20 summit…" Cassidy's eyes widened. That was a bold plan, especially after what happened on Black Wednesday – the terrorist attack that had so much to do with little Sarah. "…what does that mean?" she added

"It means we only have two days." Cassidy responded. He may not be a genius, but manipulating the emotions of these genetic freaks was his specialty. Hopefully Sarah will cooperate long enough. Jessi proved to be a liability.

* * *

It was 2 am. Declan was finally on US soil. He never thought he would enjoy the sight of the La Guardia airport as much as he did. Getting in a cab he told the cabbie to drive him to a posh Manhattan apartment his best friend of youth, world renowned politician, scientist, humanitarian etcetera Kyle Trager was occupying. Mentally comparing the outrageously high cab fare to the electroshock torture he suffered at the hands of Mullah Hassan just two days ago he got up the elevator and approached the Trager residence. It was an outrageously expensive apartment, one Kyle could afford because of his Noble prize money. Pushing momentary jealousy aside, Declan found the key under the rug and opened the door.

.

What happened next he did not expect. Out of nowhere, a swift and powerful kick to the abdomen made him desperately gasp for air. His attacker operating from the shadows twisted his arm and pushed him sending him to the floor in a loud thud. Within a few seconds he was on the floor with his arm twisted almost to the breaking point and a cold blade of a knife caressing his neck. . 4 years of CIA training counted for nothing. Not only did he just get owned, he didn't even get a glimpse at his assailant.

"You have 5 seconds to tell me who sent you, or I will start cutting fingers." A deep and very scary voice hissed at him.

"Jessi?!"

Pause lasted a few seconds. Seconds that felt like hours to Declan

"You know me?" she finally said

"It's me Declan!" he whispered "Declan McDonough, Kyle's best friend! You called me in Lebanon..." Declan stopped. His neck no longer felt the blade, but Jessi's hands roamed across his entire body and took away his gun. He wasn't sure if he felt turned on or violated. But let's be honest – the undercover operation he spent his last 6 month did not exactly have a thriving social scene. Getting frisked by Jessi was as much game as he got in a while.

"You really should knock." She said finally releasing him and pocketing the gun

* * *

**Please review! What happens in 2 days? Will Sarah realize Cassidy is using her? How is she related to him, and what do the terrorist attacks of Black Wednesday have to do with a little girl? Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6 State of The Union

**State of the Union**

**.**

**I am not associated with Kyle XY in any way. All the characters and events are fictional.**

* * *

Adam Trager

.

Adam was playing with a monster truck when he listened in on a conversation two floors above. His hearing was acute, nowhere near as good as Kyle's, but the Kindergarten principal left her window open, and the sound was not particularly hard to hear.

"We are here for Adam Trager."

"Who are you?" The principal responded.

"The guy with a gun."

After a pause the principal responded

"What do you want with Adam?" Then there was a sound Adam didn't recognize.

"My leg!"

"Next time I will not miss the bone."

"Two floors below in the common room." The principal responded with a weakened voice. "No!" she yelled. Then the sound repeated itself, and the conversation stopped

Adam hid in a locker, but it was in vain. 4 armed men found him, and dragged the screaming and kicking two-year old outside…

* * *

Declan McDonough

.

Declan was getting himself a coffee at a local coffee shop. Last few days in New York made him enjoy the little things. Air conditioning, shower, 10 hr sleep, not getting tortured by radical fundamentalists – it was a sweet deal. Of course he was here to protect Kyle and Jessi, which was a little redundant. After the shootings at the CIA headquarters Kyle had a dozen reporters on him the whole time. Organizing any sort of an attack would be a logistical nightmare. Jessi on the other hand… let's face it – she is far scarier than anything those phantom terrorists could possible throw at them. These 4 years have been very kind to her though – damn she looked good!

Suddenly he got an urgent email on his IPod. Looking at the email his expression changed instantly. United States has just issued code Red terror alert…

Declan ran towards the street and hailed a cab.

"CIA, I am commandeering this vehicle." He told the cabbie showing him the ID badge

"I know my rights" the cabbie was getting difficult. A rather abrupt punch in the face convinced the cabbie that Declan was more familiar with legal precedent

Declan jumped into the car. A few days ago he installed tracking devices on all the members of the Trager household. Whatever was going on, he had to get them to safety. Jessi was the closest – she was only 1.5 miles away. Punching the gas Declan got there very quickly. Jessi appeared to be on the fourth floor of a parking garage. Driving up quickly he got to the fourth floor…

* * *

President Brown.

.

"Mr. President, fifteen minutes until the opening ceremonies." His aide reminded him.

Foreign policy was never the strong suit of James Brown. He was always weary of foreigners, especially after his good friend Jack died on Black Wednesday at the hands of those... And now he was hosting G-20 summit on security and economic issues in New York. Who knew the depression would last for 6 years now… What's worse, he will have share the stage with that kid, and pretend to be interested in his opinion.

That prick Dr. Inventor genius Noble Prize laureate bleeding heart liberal Kyle Trager! Trager made no secret of his support for Brown's opponent in the last election. And that was before Trager became the idol of the 18-34 demographic. Next year Brown would have no chance for reelection if Trager once again decided to endorse a Democrat.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He responded trying to put his game face on "…any chance we can classify Trager as an enemy combatant before this starts?" he asked his legal aide. The aide chuckled, realizing the president was only half joking.

"Code red, code red!" 4 Secret service members ran into the room. Mr. President we need to get you to safety.

"What is going on?" Brown responded startled

"Mr. President, America is under attack!"

* * *

Jessi Trager

.

Jessi walked out of the library. Last five hours were very quite productive. There was a lot of buzz on the internet if you knew where to look. It seemed that something big was happening, something important. Government websites were getting overwhelmed with traffic, presumably to reduce the effectiveness of government response should something happen. Known terrorist websites received increased traffic as well. Unfortunately Jessi only had access to the CIA lists – alas CIA servers really needed better firewalls. While all her information was vague, there was one piece of data that caught her attention. One of the best hackers attacking the government called themselves XX. Which was bull crap! XX made her sound badass, and she was not about to let some copy-cat steal her identity! Unfortunately fake XX had access to some serious hardware, and Jessi wasn't going to take her down from a public library.

.

Jessi walked towards Amanda's car. She needed to talk to Kyle – this could potentially be serious. Suddenly she heard steps behind her – a group of men was walking towards her with questionable intentions. She walked towards her car, while keeping her ears open and staying close to columns in case things got messy.

"Jessica Trager!" One of the men exclaimed "Freeze!"

Jessi turned around and faced him

"And you are?"

"That is not important. Come with us if you want to live."

Jessi calculated her odds. In an open space against 10 soldiers with guns the odds were not favorable. She needed to shift the variables to her advantage.

"I have a counter proposal…" she said defiantly

.

"Oh?" The leader approached her a little and arched his eyebrows. There was something odd about this group. Their physical fitness was average at best, yet they moved as if they had years of military training.

"If you leave me alone, I will let most of you live…" she said waiting for a reaction

"We have Amanda Trager. We will kill her if you do not comply."

"There is only one problem with that plan." Jessi said with a sarcastic smile "I really don't like her."

The leader seemed genuinely lost. This was not one of the answers he prepared for. He took out a gun.

"We will kill little Adam as well. They are both expandable." Jessi got a little closer

"Now you are just making me angry…" she said quietly. Little Adam was a cute kid. "You don't want to see me angry…" she said and approached a little more

.

This is where the leader made the worst and last tactical mistake of his life. He took a step towards Jessi effectively standing between her and most of his group. Two men were to each side of Jessi roughly 15 feet away. Suddenly in one fluid motion two knives flew from Jessi's sleeves and pierced the throats of the two attackers to each side of her. Before the leader could react, she grabbed his wrist holding the gun with her right hand. Another knife slipped from her left sleeve and ended in her hand. Without hesitation she stabbed the leader in the heart.

The rest of the group opened suppressive fire. Jessi's bet panned out – they had smaller caliber guns, and so the leader's body shielded her from the onslaught. Moving with him she took a few steps to the side, and jumped behind the column holding a gun. A bullet pierced the flesh of her leg just as she was about to get to safety.

.

"Seriously guys, you should surrender…" Jessi said and started triangulating her position using the reflection of attackers in various car mirrors and lights. 3 of them were approaching from the far right, trying to flank her, the rest approaching from the front. Jessi figured out the angle of attack, and showing only her gun from behind the column fired several shots at the flankers. 2 of them fell down and the third hid behind a car.

The attackers adjusted quickly against her move, with most of them moving as one tight group aiming at where her hand would pop out from behind the column. Jessi considered her options. She ran towards the railings, jumped and popped two of the attackers in the air. Before the attackers could react, she grabbed the railing with her left hand and propelled herself a floor below. The fall was quite unpleasant – 15 feet landing with a bullet in one of her legs, it took Jessi a few seconds to recover.

.

Once on the floor below she listened for clues. The six surviving attackers split into three groups of two. The first group went for the stairs. Suspending herself above the stair exit Jessi jumped onto the attackers and quietly disposed of them using two knives. The second group wasn't quite as easy. Approaching from the ramp, one of them managed to pierce Jessi's arm with a bullet before she took them both out.

The final group approached from the other side. Jessi managed to hide behind a car and jump them wielding two knives. A few seconds later they fell down on the floor disabled, but conscious.

"Told you, you should have surrendered!" she said with iron in her voice "…now, you are going to tell me where Amanda and Adam Trager are"

"We would rather die…" one of the attackers answered "…we will never tell you anything."

"That sounds like a challenge…" Jessi said waving a knife in front of his face "…you should know, I never back away from a challenge…"

* * *

A cab approached from the entrance. Hiding behind a van Jessi examined the driver. Declan was in shock. There were several men, dead or badly wounded lying on the floor.

"Declan!" she hailed

"Jessi are you ok?" Declan answered, mentally upset that Jessi sneaked up on him again

"I am fine" she said covered in blood from head to toe.

"Um… are you bleeding?" Declan asked amazed how she could possibly still stand

"Most of it is not my blood…" she answered "knives are terribly messy. I wish you let would have let me use your gun…"

"How many knives did you bring with you?!" Declan wondered as he surveyed the devastation

"Enough…" "…a girl can't be too careful."

"Jeez, well at least you are alive…" Declan said examining her "You have two bullet wounds."

"Flesh wounds, I wouldn't worry about it." She said dismissively "…one of them told me where they have Amanda."

"Told you?" Declan asked incredulously, while patching up Jessi's wounds. "These guys have never told the CIA anything. They are as brainwashed as they get."

"Well… you just need to know how to ask…" she said smiling a very disturbing smile

"Yeah…" Declan looked at the results of Jessi's interrogation "…we are not allowed to torture terrorists anymore. It is part of the Lisbon accord of 2013. Something about us not giving up our principles even in the face of danger…"

"Stupid politicians. Kyle's wife and kid would have to die because I would be worried about the rights of that scum…" she pointed towards the terrorists convulsing in pain. She was clearly not worried about their rights at all "…who came up with these rules anyway?"

"Kyle did…" Declan looked at her sarcastically "…he is kind of a big shot."

"In that case it is fair to say they have captured his family and intend to use it as leverage. I guess I have to go save Amanda now." She said and rolled her eyes

* * *

Sarah XX

.

Sarah scratched her head in confusion. There was no doubt about it – her access to the Pentagon mainframe was just blocked by someone operating from one of New York public libraries. The level of computer skills necessary to do that was quite impressive. That someone signed up as Amanda Trager… but let's face it, there was nothing in Amanda's bio that would suggest she even remotely had the skills to pull it off. Kyle Trager, maybe…

Once 'Amanda' left her terminal, Sarah hacked into the traffic cameras around the library. Given the layout of the library, average walking speed inside, and the time, there were 13 people who walked out of there and were likely to be her adversary…

.

"Everything alright sweetie?" Cassidy came to check up on her. He was a little strange, but he was a blood relative, and he treated her better than anyone else ever had. Yesterday he took Sarah outside to this place called a park, and then he bought her this food called ice-cream. It was amazing! All he asked was to access a few websites.

"Everything is fine uncle Cassidy." She answered "One of these people blocked me from the Pentagon." As she showed him the pictures there was no doubt. There was one person of the 13 Cassidy recognized. A tall brunette girl, 20 years old or so, who for some reason looked very much like Sarah… At least she hoped so; Sarah would love to look that pretty when she grew up.

"Do you know her?" she asked naively

"I used to…" he answered "Why don't you try a few other websites." Cassidy changed the subject quickly

* * *

Kyle Trager

.

"5 minutes Dr. Trager" his assistant approached him

"Jen, we've been over this, you should call me Kyle."

"It's a little hard when you are the keynote speaker at the G20 summit." Jen responded with a smile. She didn't tell her coworkers, but she had a major crush on Dr. Trager. By now everyone in the office except for Kyle Trager himself figured out her secret.

"Please, all this press attention might go to my head." He smiled back "How do I look?" He said referring to his suit

"Like a Greek God…" she whispered under her breath. Kyle tilted his head and looked at her in confusion "Oh my God you heard that?" she said and blushed from head to toe.

"Well, thank you." Kyle was thinking frantically as to what he should say. Letting girls down easily was perhaps the only skill he lacked "I should probably go to the stage."

.

Kyle entered the stage and smiled to the cameras and the dignitaries present.

_I was getting nervous with all the cameras pointed at me. I had to keep reminding myself, that this was just another day at work. Suddenly I heard a sound I hoped I would never hear again. Gunshots…_

"Live in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" Kyle heard the voice in his prompter.

C-Span has never been this exciting. Cameras went live as Kyle Trager stood speechless looking towards the end of the room. Cameraman turned to see the action, and spotted several dozen armed soldiers storming the premises. Within minutes they overwhelmed the startled security personnel and got to the stage. The world leaders gathered in there looked in awe as the safest building on the planet got taken over by a rogue militant group.

"Dr. Trager, by all means don't make the room wait." One of the soldiers – likely their leader approached him together with one of his underlings "You had a speech prepared."

"What do you want?" Kyle asked with hostility

"To deliver the demands of the Brotherhood." The leader said and approached him.

In one motion Kyle jumped towards the underling and struck his neck cutting the oxygen supply to his brain for a few seconds. The underling collapsed asleep. The leader went to grab his gun, but Kyle disarmed him quickly and put him in a chokehold. Pointing the gun at his head and shielding himself from the soldiers using the body of their leader Kyle said:

"Call off your goons, or you die."

.

C-Span viewership was going through the roof.

"Dr. Trager, I am prepared to die for our cause and every Brother in here is prepared to let me die." He said smugly leaning into the gun "We have a few thousand hostages, are you prepared to have the blood of that many on your consciousness."

"You cannot intimidate us." Kyle responded "The world leaders gathered here would rather die than compromise the freedom of their people." Not all world leaders were as certain as Kyle

A gunshot was heard. Jen, Kyle's assistant fell to the floor with a bullet in her head

"These are not empty threats Dr. Trager. Put down your gun or somebody dies every 30 seconds."

* * *

**Please review! What will Kyle do now? Will Jessi save Amanda and Adam? Will Sarah find out who Jessi is? What do the terrorists want? **


	7. Chapter 7 A hard choice

A hard choice.

.

I **am not associated with Kyle XY. All characters and events are fictional. US President's party affiliation is largely for dramatic purposes – it is not meant to endorse either party.**

* * *

Jessi Trager. 14 minutes into the UN hostage crisis.

.

"This is an extremely well fortified facility Jessi. We need a plan." Declan said driving towards Amanda's location "Jessi!"

"What…" Jessi woke up

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's a trick I learned from Kyle. Meditation allows my wounds to heal faster… It is a bit draining on my mental energy though." She got a mild headache, but the bullet wounds were no longer bothering her.

"Don't you need mental energy to save Amanda?"

"I have 6 guns and 245 bullets. I don't need Kyle's Jedi mind tricks to do this."

Declan shook his head. Jessi scared him a little. She shuddered to think what would happen if she was ever working with the bad guys. "Fine. What do you need me to do?"

"Saving Amanda will be easy; if we are to retake the UN we are going to need some serious firepower."

"I liked you better when you were modest." Declan chuckled

* * *

Sarah XX. 14 minutes into the UN hostage crisis.

.

Sarah was watching the TV in awe. She realized that whatever she was doing facilitated one of the biggest terror attacks on US soil. The brotherhood infiltrated every branch of US military, the secret service… everything. There was in fact only one person who for sure wasn´t a member of the brotherhood. The one who stalked the leadership of the Brotherhood in their nightmares. The one they all feared. XX. There was only one note-worthy mention of XX she found. She was a prisoner of the CIA, released into Kyle Trager´s custody. Sarah will have to find her…

"Hey you are not supposed to be watching that!" one of the guards approached her angrily

"It is nothing to be worried about." She said staring the guard in the eyes

Her green eyes were staring deep into his soul.

"It's probably nothing." The guard agreed sheepishly and went back to his post.

Kyle Trager was an impressive man. In the entire UN general assembly he was the only person who stood up to the brotherhood assault team. When they threatened to kill hostages he put down his gun. But he was never afraid, he kept talking about freedom, about democracy, and some other stuff she did not understand. Sarah was watching him live with her mouth open…

* * *

Kyle Trager. 15 minutes into the UN hostage crisis.

.

_Life comes down to choices. Some choices are simple – how to treat those around you, whether or not to help a friend in need, what to get your wife for her birthday. When I was younger, I used to get worried about the little things, but now I held another person's life in my hands. It all started that fateful night more than five years ago…_

* * *

Flashback.

.

Kyle was pacing back and forth in front of a fancy restaurant. He was wearing a white button down shirt, a pair of slacks and a pair of his fanciest shoes. In his hands he held a bucket of roses.

"Waiting for someone pumpkin?" Hillary walked out of a nearby coffee shop

"I am worried. Jessi is 17 minutes 24 seconds late…"

"Obsessive compulsive much…" Hillary thought to herself

"Oh don't worry. The girl is crazy about you." She said with a trace of sadness. All the good ones were taken.

"Really?" A bright smile lit up Kyle's face

"Of course muffin. You are her prince charming…" she said dreamily "…or anyone's prince charming" she thought to herself. "You'll live happily ever after…"

"Thank you Hillary." He said reassured "I think I better call her."

…………………………………

2 hours later Kyle left 16 messages on Jessi's cell phone, as well as contacted all their common friends. Jessi was nowhere to be found.

"You are still here honey bun?" Hillary was walking out with a group of friends

"Nobody knows where she is…" Kyle said looking miserable

"So you got stood up, it happens to the best of us." She walked over and hugged him "There are other girls out there, you know."

"I don't want other girls…" he said quietly "…I wanted today to be special…"

"Special?"

Without saying another word, Kyle took a little box out of his pocket. Inside was an engagement ring with a rather large diamond in it.

"Wow…" Hillary was impressed admiring the ring "…this must have cost you a fortune…"

"I went to Las Vegas last weekend; poker comes down to rudimentary probability and recognizing emotional responses of people…" Kyle stopped; he didn't want to tell Hillary his secret. "…I am pretty good at it…" he said dismissively

"Well then go find her!" Hillary said amazed Kyle was content to just stand there. "Live your fairy tale!"

* * *

"I will not ask you again Nate!" Kyle was getting physical. "Where is Jessi?"

"She is not coming back!" Nathan said defiantly "That bitch shouldn't have poked her nose in Latnok's business…" a blow to right below the rib-cage took the air out of Nate's lungs and rendered him speechless.

"You will address her with respect!" Kyle responded putting his hand on Nate's neck "I am warning you!"

"Oh you are going to love this!" Nate really hated Kyle, and he was assured that Kyle was harmless. He wanted Kyle to suffer. "We captured her with a barrage of rubber bullets. That shit must have hurt, her face was a bloody mess, and the rest of her body was covered in bruises" Nathan was staring at Kyle, whose eyes were flooded with anger. "Then we strapped her to one of those mind-wipe chairs Madacorp designed…" Nate continued, not noticing the cracks that were appearing in the windows and the light fluctuations. "10 thousand volts every time she moved or tried to resist were keeping her subdued…" Nate's heart started beating faster… a lot faster from the adrenaline, or so he thought. "Now your little girlfriend turned out to be more trouble then she is worth – once most of the information was downloaded from her brain, the computers short-circuited and the fire started…"

Kyle was gasping for air, as if he was the one burned alive. His anger was taking over…

"What happened to her…" he was making quite an effort not to snap Nate's neck in half

"We left her there of course… I doubt she…" Nathan stopped from a chest pain overwhelming his senses. His Aorta has burst from the blood pressure… Kyle threw the lifeless body away and hurried to Madacorp. By the time he got there, the building has been utterly destroyed – Latnok made sure to wipe all the evidence with a gratuitous use of explosives on the bottom floor of an already burning building. As result not even distinct body parts were recovered. Just DNA traces… one of which matched Jessi.

_Holographic memory is gift, but it can also be a curse. I have tried to forget the things I have done in the few months following that night. But they will forever haunt me in my dreams…_

………………………………………..

_I have never admitted it to anyone except Declan, but I have taken a life before. And perhaps, perhaps killing those terrorists would have been the right thing to do… But all these hostages, these innocent men and women would stand in the way. With just one gun and 12 bullets in it I would stand little to no chance. Reluctantly I put down my gun._

"You got what you wanted." Kyle said "Now stop hurting people."

The leader took his gun away from Kyle and immediately hit him in the face with the metal part. As Kyle was disoriented, another hit in the stomach followed.

"You are lucky we still need you Dr. Trager." The leader said and motioned a few of his men to escort Kyle away.

* * *

President Brown. 30 minutes into the UN hostage crisis.

.

President Brown was running through the building with a dozen men of his security detail. Once they reached the panic room, one of the agents keyed in the code, sealing them from the outside world. Suddenly four of the Secret Service agents who were inside the room with him opened fire on the rest. Before the agents could react, only 4 traitors were standing.

"President Brown…" a shadowy figure in the back of the room said "…it is so nice to finally meet you."

"Who are you?" the president asked still in awe of the killings

"I am the Grand Archont of the brotherhood – the leader, if you will."

.

"It doesn't matter what you do with me. You are not getting out of this building alive!" Brown said with bravado of youth. "You may have staged this attack, but the entire force of the United States military will come down on you…"

"Mr. President your military is impressive, of course. Once they know you are safe, they will storm this facility and secure it at the expense of a few dozen hostages. The media will declare this a victory against terror." The Archont stared at the president watching for his reaction

"Sounds like a horrible plan for you to be honest." The president smirked

"I didn't finish. You will walk out of here a hero, your popularity will go through the roof, and you will wipe your feet at the legislative agenda of the Democrats."

"Now I am intrigued…"

.

"You will have the political power and the outcry to enact any laws you want. Of course you would need an advisor to help you guide the country on the right path. Luckily I am available…"

"So all this for a job interview? A bit extreme don't you think?" Brown tried to keep his cool. If he is going down, he will do so in style. "The question is…"

"Once you don't have four guns pointed at you, what would prevent you from sending me and my associates to an offshore prison where your secret service will do very unpleasant and very illegal things to me?" He asked and motioned the agents. They grabbed Brown and held him tightly.

"Right"

.

"Well besides it being illegal and immoral, as your friend there would say…" Archont pointed at Kyle who was taken from the main hall by several of the attackers. President wondered if his differences with Trager were as irrevocable as he originally thought.

Let's face it, Kyle's kung-fu moves were pretty badass, and he was the only one in the assembly with the stones to do something. Well, okay, the Costa Verde president tried to get difficult, but was subdued very quickly. And clearly the leader of the terrorists liked Kyle even less than he did, and had something very unpleasant planned for the 'genius'. "…we have a few tools to keep you on our side…"

With that the Archont pulled out a syringe and a helmet-looking thing with wiring all over it. The president tried to struggle, but it was in vain, the secret service agents held him motionless "…nobody can resist the treatment Mr. President. The more you struggle, the more it will hurt."

* * *

Kyle Trager. 7 hours 34 minutes into the UN hostage crisis.

.

"Dr. Trager" one of the leader's of the attackers approached Kyle who was counseling a freaked out woman in a corner "Care to come with us."

"Fine." Kyle said and followed him to the main hall.

Once in the main hall, Kyle looked around. There were a lot of cameras pointed towards the podium. Many of the hostages were present as well.

"What is going on?"

"We are going to have a little demonstration." The leader said and motioned a few guards to bring forth a prisoner. The prisoner was wearing a baggy coat that concealed her form. She had handcuffs on her hands, and a baggy hat covering her face. "You are going to shoot her."

"I will do no such thing."

.

"Dr. Trager, you have said that terror cannot intimidate 'the people'." He scoffed putting emphasis on people "…that you would never abandon your principles under a threat. Now you have a chance to prove it. We have captured your wife and child. Unless I instruct our brothers otherwise they will be dead in 30 minutes. And there is only 1 bullet in the gun, so don't get any ideas."

Kyle's eyes widened at the thought of his family in danger.

"In the more immediate future, we will kill these five hostages..." he pointed at the group with bags over their heads "as well as her if you fail to pull the trigger." "1 life or 8? It is a rather logical choice." The man told Kyle while turning to the cameras so he could be seen by the TV audiences.

Kyle raised a trembling hand with a gun and pointed it at the prisoner. "You want me to kill an innocent person to prove a point?"

"Innocent?" the girl raised her head abruptly knocking the hat on the floor. She looked at Kyle with those deep hazel eyes, and an air of defiance emanating from her very being "I am hardly innocent…"

"Jessi… "

* * *

**Oh snap! Will Kyle shoot Jessi? Does Jessi have something up her sleeve? What happened when she tried to rescue Amanda? Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8 The Art of Deception

The Art of Deception

.

I am not associated with Kyle XY in any way.

* * *

The Assembly Hall.

.

"Jessi…"

"Hey Kyle. Looks like you are in a bit of a pickle."

"Jessi…" Kyle came closer, put his left hand on Jessi's shoulder still pointing a gun with a trembling right hand at her. Instantly they were transported to a beautiful green meadow.

"Wow" Jessi said surprised "Did you do that?"

"We are communicating telepathically. I need to tell you something without anyone else hearing. Time is slower by 3 orders of magnitude here."

"Kyle, I do too, I…"

"Jessi, I can't shoot you…" he said throwing the gun away inside the meadow fantasy

"Well that's nice…"

.

"Before… when we were young, you were everything to me… when I thought you died…" Kyle paused to find the right words "…it felt like I died with you…"

"A little dramatic, don't you think…" she tried to lighten the moment

"I seeked revenge… I chased after Latnok, I destroyed them… I have done things I am ashamed off…"

"Kyle, I know you are having a moment, but I really need to tell you something…"

"I am still in love with you Jessi!" he said passionately, as he circled his hands around her neck and came closer. Her hands circled around his waist as she looked at him speechless "I never stopped loving you… I just… I settled I suppose… Amanda brought back some sanity into my life." Jessi couldn't help but smile. Amanda was so freaking annoying!

.

"If we are going to die, I needed you to know how I feel…" he said edging closer, wondering if he should kiss Jessi one last time

"Take off my jacket…" Jessi said looking at him intensely

"Huh?"

"We have no time to waste." She said biting her lip slightly and caressing his chest with her hand. "Take off my jacket."

"Ok" By Kyle's calculations they would have an hour 45 minutes before they were separated. It was pretty clear how Jessi wanted to spend it… "Oh…"

Kyle took Jessi's jacket off. Beneath it Jessi had a bulletproof vest and a dozen guns of different size and caliber attached to it. Kyle stood speechless for a second.

.

"All warfare is based on deception. Hence, when able to attack, we must seem unable; when using our forces, we must seem inactive…" She said quoting 'The Art of War' "sorry Kyle, but I am not here to have fantasy sex with you…" she said waiting a moment for his reaction "…nor am I here to die as a martyr of…" Jessi wasn't exactly sure what Kyle was fighting for "…freedom?"

"You let yourself get captured?"

"Not exactly. The four terrorists escorting me are actually CIA agents. The one on the outer left is Declan." "One of the links in my handcuffs is made from thin plastic. It will break under 38 Newton of force."

"How did you get through?"

"They expected me of course. They send a retrieval team to get me." She paused "It's a long story" She didn't want to recount what she did to her attackers. "The hypnotic tricks you showed me helped."

"And…" Kyle was afraid to ask

.

"Your family is fine Kyle. Little Adam is quite the fighter. Amanda mentioned something about needing a stiff drink… So she is only relatively fine I suppose…" Jessi paused "I was going to use her as bait instead of myself, but she is completely useless in hostile situations." She rolled her eyes

"Jessi, I don't know how to thank you…"

"On my mark the lights in the room will go off, I pull out these Uzi's…" she pointed to the two guns holstered on her sides "…use the infrared vision trick, and kill the bad guys." "The CIA guys will help, they brought night vision goggles."

"Jessi I…"

"Kyle if you are about to say that you don't believe in guns, I am going to slap you."

Kyle smiled, he missed Jessi's feistiness.

"Where do I come in?"

"You grab these" _Jessi turned around and pointed at her butt. It looked quite amazing in tight jeans_ "And shoot at the bad guys" _Oh she meant the MP5s holstered on her back around the waistline. That makes more sense_

"Jessi… I am glad you are here." He said and broke the mental link.

* * *

Moments after Kyle placed his hands on Jessi's shoulder, without turning around or aiming, he shot backwards, droping the perceived leader of the assailants. Simultaneously Jessi broke her cuffs, pulled out two Uzi submachine guns and opened on the terrorists. A second later the lights inside the room went out.

_The human eye is far more complex than any camera created artificially. It can perceive light of vastly different intensity, yet it takes time for the pupil to adjust. For a few seconds everyone inside the room was blind. Those few seconds were our only chance._

By then the amount of viewers watching the drama unfold has surpassed any show ever aired on C-SPAN. As Jessi droped her jacket, they saw a glimpse of her firearms. Moments later they saw darkness illuminated by the lights of gunfire and listened to the sounds of gunshots, screams and commands. Within a few minutes it was all over. Once lights came on people saw Kyle Trager Dr., Inventor, Noble Prize laureate etcetera holding Jessi in his arms.

"Jessi…"

"Nice shooting for a pacifist…" she said, and then coughed some blood

"You've been shot…"

"I am fine…" she said weakly

"Jessi…"

She didn't say anything, but her eyes expressed her thoughts. She did what she came here to do. Kyle was safe, and so were the hostages in the room. What happens to her didn't matter.

"You stood between me and the bullets…" he said incredulous

"I did have a bulletproof vest…" she said and coughed out some blood again "…it stopped 4 of them…" cough "…or 5…" "I feel dizzy…"

"I am taking you to a hospital." Kyle said and lifted her gently but effortlessly as if she was weightless. She tried to say something but he interrupted "Don't talk, conserve your strength." He looked into her eyes intensely. "I am not losing you again." Jessi smiled weakly

"You are being dramatic again…"

On the way out a crowd of reporters surrounded Kyle.

"Any comments Dr. Trager?"

"Get out of my way!" He said with a tone that left no room for arguments. All the reporters saw fit to oblige as he climbed with Jessi into an ambulance and shoving the paramedics out of his way started applying first aid to Jessi.

"Shouldn't they be doing this…" she asked with a light smile. It was nice to have Kyle worry about her somehow

"I do have an MD." He said stopping the bleeding in her leg.

"Showoff!" Jessi tried to slap Kyle playfully with her hand, but a painful grimace covered her face when she tried, and her hand fell back down on the mat.

"Don't move sweetie. I will make this right."

* * *

Jessi opened her eyes. She was lying on a hospital bed motionless. Her vision was extremely blurry; she could barely register any details about her environment. There was a bright light above her, inside a human figure.

"Are you an Angel?"

"I am not." The figure responded slightly confused

"Am I dead?" she asked the figure

"No. You are wounded, but you will be fine." The figure responded in a child voice

"Am I dreaming?"

"In a manner of speaking. You are unconscious." The figure responded floating closer, while studying Jessi's facial features intently. "This is remarkable…" she mumbled quietly

"So you are my alter ego or something? Like a child version of me?"

"No I am…"

"If you are not, why do you look exactly like I would have 12 years ago?" Jessi said staring at the child

"I am as surprised as you are…" the girl sat down by Jessi's bedside. "I mean I was surprised when I first saw you…" the girl was getting nervous. "I wanted to meet you for so long Jessi!" she was speaking faster "You are so cool, and brave, and awesome and strong and …" the girl couldn't handle herself anymore and hugged Jessi, who was touched by the display. "You are the one person I know I can trust!"

"So who are you kiddo?"

"My name is Sarah, but you may know me as the other XX."

* * *

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9 Fugitives

Fugitives

.

**I am not associated with Kyle XY in any way.**

* * *

New York Metropolitan hospital.

.

"Argh" Jessi groaned. It seemed that every nerve in her body was aching. In a few moments warmth spread through her entire body emanating in her cheek and left hand. Pretty soon the sharp pain was gone leaving only a feeling of exhaustion and weakness. Jessi squeezed her left hand and found a very familiar hand inside hers.

"Welcome back Jessi." Kyle said softly

Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Kyle standing by her hospital bed in the same suit he had on when she was last conscious.

"How long was I out?" She asked weakly

.

"3 days 5 hours and 34 minutes."

Jessi looked around the room for a second, until a sudden realization struck her.

"Have you been here this whole time?"

Kyle nodded, as if a 77 hour vigil was a routine thing to do.

"I took a few breaks." He added knowing that Jessi would feel self-conscious.

"Did you feed the hungry, and heal sick children whenever you walked away?" she smiled

Kyle arched his eyebrows in confusion "Well I helped with Jeremy's operation, but he is hardly a kid…" a warm smile covered his face "…you were joking!"

.

"Jessi Trager!" A doctor in his early thirties walked into the room "How is my star patient? If all my patients had your immune system, I would be out of work!"

"Winston!" Kyle greeted "Thank you for everything."

"Common, what are friends for? Promise me you'll tell me one day what her secret is." He pointed at Jessi. "Mrs., your recovery is nothing short of a medical miracle."

"How long till I am back to normal?" Jessi asked apprehensively

"Well… 3 days ago I didn't think you were going to live. 2 days ago I thought you would be paralyzed for life. Today, I would not be surprised if you learned how to fly by lunchtime." "Whatever is happening with you is way out of my league, but there does not seem to be any permanent damage."

.

"I can't fly!" Jessi giggled. A look at Kyle's face made her reassess that statement "Can I?"

Kyle opened and closed his mouth a few times as Jessi's eyes grew wider. "Flying In a Conventional sense…" he said stressing the word Conventional "…is physically impossible of course."

_I immediately realized that this was one of those times when lying was appropriate. Winston was an old friend, but he already knew too much. With my help Jessi recovered very quickly from the 9 bullet wounds she received._

"Winston…" Kyle turned to his friend

"Don't worry buddy, I am not going to tell anyone you and your kid sister are superheroes." Kyle smiled at the oversimplification. "Although frankly I don't know how surprised our Med school friends would be." "But there is a problem I need to tell you about." He looked at Kyle and then looked at Jessi apprehensively.

"I trust Jessi completely…" Kyle said with conviction

"It's not that, I wouldn't want to stress you out…" he said turning to Jessi

"Just say it!" Jessi was getting impatient

.

"President Brown issued a statement blaming you two for the terrorist attack three days ago. You two are wanted for questioning by the FBI and…"

"That's ridiculous!" Kyle interjected

"I know. Things are in the works man, the public wants a scapegoat, it wants the government to do 'something'." Kyle was getting furious "And…"

"President Brown hates me, so he used the public outcry to get rid of me!" he said "That Republican asshole!"

"Hey, I voted for the other guy…" Winston said defensively

"Fine. He wants a war, he will have one. I will…"

"Kyle…" Jessi said lightly. She was still recovering.

"Yes honey?"

.

"Brown did not make you an outlaw because of your political differences. He was brainwashed."

"What?" both man cried out

"Don't you see?" Jessi sat up and tried to unscramble her thoughts, which were quite erratic "You don't take over the UN to play psychological games with one of the mid-level functionaries. No offense."

"None taken." Kyle smiled

"They had all the world leaders present, and they have the technology to bend them to their will. Our little display, the hostages, and the 36 dead terrorists were all a diversion, a scare tactic."

"Now President Brown is a hero, and can pretty much do whatever he wants. He will have overwhelming support, and whoever opposes him will…" Jessi laid back down, tired after putting all of that together.

"Get brainwashed as well…" Kyle added

.

_I looked at her in confusion. My world, world of persuasion, of debate, of legal arguments was no more. The Brotherhood – an organization I knew nothing about, was free to push any agenda it wanted. The people for the most part knew we were innocent, of course, they saw us on TV. But what could they do? What could I ask them to do? What could I even prove?  
_

"Shit." Winston exclaimed. "Anything I can do?"

"We will need you to let us out of here discretely. We are going to Seattle." She stated as a matter of fact

"What's in Seattle?" Kyle asked confused

"Sarah. She is the key to unraveling this whole web."

* * *

"I ll clear the way for you two" Winston said throwing Kyle the keys to his car. Clearly Jessi didn't feel like talking about Sarah in front of him "Don't leave a scratch, I just bought it!"

"I ll try." Kyle smiled

At the door Winston turned around and asked "Hey man, I respect your secrets, I just want to know one thing: one of you is adopted, right?"

Kyle smiled "What gave it away?"

Winston smiled "I was at your wedding man. The way you look at Jessi, makes me think you married the wrong girl…"

.

Kyle's mouth opened at the revelation. Jessi giggled.

"Good luck you two. Anything you need, you know where to find me." With that Winston left the room

"You gotta admit we would have cute babies." Jessi teased Kyle who was still in shock. Suddenly her eyes opened widely.

"What is it?" Kyle leaned over her

"Let me show you my dream…"

.

_My dream of Sarah was hazy, and confusing at best. I also experienced a fair share of hallucinations in those three days so it was hard to know what was real. _

"Interesting." Kyle finally said once Jessi showed him the memory

"Well?" Jessi asked anxiously

"I don't think she is a manifestation of your subconscious." Kyle started "Whatever she is, she is an outside influence. She knew too many things you didn't."

"So I didn't imagine her?"  
"No. She is real…" "But to contact you over several thousand miles… even using amplifying equipment…" "It would require brainwaves as powerful as our own… maybe more…" "For a little girl… it just doesn't seem possible. It feels like a trap."

"You are missing something…" Jessi hinted

.

"Your resemblance, yes…" Kyle considered the possibilities. "Considering her biological age, and allowing for sped up growth processes my son exhibits…" Kyle did a few calculations in his head "She is too old…"

"To be my daughter?"

Kyle nodded silently. Jessi seemed disappointed – perhaps she longed for a family.

"If she is real" Kyle stressed the word if "there is at least 92% chance that you share large percentage of DNA."

"We are related?"

Kyle nodded pensively "She doesn't look exactly like you… She looks more like your mother, Sarah." "Taking into account her age, the available technology, and what I know of similar experiments being conducted…" "…she is most likely…"

.

"My little sister."

"Sarah's clone"

They said at the same time

.

"Excuse me?" Jessi asked wide-eyed "Clone?"

"You are right… she is probably your sister…" Kyle didn't want to worry Jessi

"Clone?"

"She mentioned Michael Cassidy, who was involved in a project attempting to clone me…" he started "But they never wanted to clone you or Sarah." He added quickly

"Why not?"  
.

"Well… they thought… and they were psychotic immoral scientists… they thought you were… um… broken…" Kyle really didn't want to relieve those experiences "Which you are not."

"So I was so crazy, even the evil scientists didn't want to clone me?" she asked with a grimace

"It doesn't matter what they thought… Latnok was destroyed." Kyle said lacing his fingers with hers.

"How?"

"I thought they killed you… and I… well they had this facility…" Kyle was rambling. "Jessi, it doesn't matter… I am just afraid…"

.

"Of what?" she asked softly

Kyle hugged Jessi tightly and whispered in her ear "I know how it must feel. To finally have some sort of a family: a little girl who looks up to you, who treats you as her role model, her mother even. But if they have her, they must be using her to get to us. And… we must consider the possibility that she is a hologram, something they knew could draw you to them."

"Kyle I…"

"You have a family Jessi: you have me and the Tragers back home. And that will never change… I meant what I said in the UN, even if I am not sure what to do about it. But Sarah…"

_I looked at him touched to the core. But my mind was set. Other then my wild assumptions, we had no leads as to what was going on. Sure we could fight to remove President Brown from office, with maybe a 13% success probability. But his political opponents could have been subverted as well. Sarah was on the inside – she was perhaps the only person in the world who understood this entire conspiracy… _

"I don't think we have a choice Kyle." She whispered hugging him back "Our only shot is to find that cute 8 year old girl…"

* * *

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10 Black Wednesday

Black Wednesday

.

**I am not associated with Kyle XY.**

* * *

Somewhere in the Midwest.

.

"Das ist Merkwurdich!" A pretty blond girl, likely a german tourist said looking at the TV "Who iz dis XX?" she said in a thick German accent

"Have you been living under a rock?!" the hotel clerk turned around, but softened his tone realizing how hot his customer was "She is a hottie who is at the top of the FBI most wanted list. She brainwashed Dr. Trager and together they attacked the United Nations general assembly."

"Wirklich?" the blonde responded surprised

"Well..." the clerk turned to wisper "...that's what the government is telling us." he turned around to make sure nobody was listening "Everybody knows they are innocent. The aliens took over the government!" The clerk finished triumphantly.

"Mein Gott, de aliens!" the blonde exclaimed

"Don't worry, it's safe in here!" The clerk said in confidence "We are having the XX awareness meeting in a few hours. You should come!" With that the clerk handed her the keys to her room and a flier depicting a picture of XX from the back pulling out her now famous Uzis. "Crazy thing is, there are no pictures of her face..." the clerk wispered "...but rumor has it she is as beautiful as she is deadly."

"How interesant!" the blond said studying the flier. Her companion has carried their luggage to their room and came back to get the girl

"Of course she cannot possible be as beautiful as you." The blonde smiled seductively at the clerk and opened her mouth to respond to the complement, but her companion - a tall dirty blond tourist walked over and put his hand around her.

"Ready to go?" He asked in a light but noticeable German accent

"Yah, mein liebchen." turning to the clerk she uttered "Das ist Hanz, my husband." and if to prove her point she extended her hand showing an expensive looking engagement ring. "Make sure we are not disturbed..." she added with quite obvious implications

"Of course." the clerk responded with poorly disguised dissapointment.

.

"Did you have to do that?" Hanz asked the girl as they walked away. Somehow all traces of the german accent were gone. "We are supposed to be inconspicuous..."

"Mein leibchen, I am just trying to fit in..." she said and pouted her lips "...he thinks I am prettier then XX. Why don't you ever pay me compliments like that? Some husband you are!"

"Shatzchen" he said imitating her puppy german expressions "...you are not prettier then XX. You are XX!"

"Well he doesn't know that." Jessi complained jokingly. Suddenly pain shot up her leg, and she would have fell down if Kyle hadn't caught her

"You are still weak after the wounds." He said concerned "You shouldn't strain yourself too much."

"We don't exactly have a choice, now do we?" she said circling her hands around his neck

"I suppose not..." Kyle responded walking into their room and laying Jessi on the bed "I just hope Sarah is worth it..."

"She is..." Jessi responded more hopeful than confident

"At least let me massage your wounds." Kyle was still concerned "It's an Eastern medicine technique I picked up..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah when you were in Tibet hanging out with the Dalai Lama." Kyle could be such a show-off

"Actually I learned it from a friend in Med school..." Kyle said and within seconds Jessi's jeans and jacket flew onto the floor leaving her in just her underwear and a top

.

"You learned that in Med school too?" Jessi asked a bit surprised how quickly Kyle disposed of her garments

"Just relax" Kyle said quickly finding her pressure points and commencing the massage."I am not going to do anything inappropriate."

"Oh I am not that eas..." Jessi's words were cut short as Kyle's hands pressed against her thighs activating several nervous pleasure centers. "Wow that's good..." Kyle's hands found her shoulders and quickly loosened her stiff neck muscles. Jessi's eyes closed in enjoyment as her entire body felt weak under his touch.

"Please, lets just wait a few days." Kyle leaned over and whispered into her ear "You are in no condition to fight tomorrow..."

"We can't..." "President Brown declared martial law yesterday." Jessi handed Kyle the XX awareness flier. "Every hour counts..."

* * *

Flashback

.

Joseph Michaels was walking down the hallway of a dimly lit building carrying a large piece of electrical equipment. His goal was the door to a room at the end of the corridor.

"Common dear, stop holding it in!" A voice of Michael Cassidy was heard

A groan of pain followed from a woman. "Don't you dare call me dear!" she was losing her voice

"Your baby is coming. You don't want anything to happen to her, do you?"

"You bastard! I know what you are planning!" the woman responded "You are artificially increasing my response!"

"All that pain, that suffering. You can stop it you know. Just let it out. Scream!"

Frequent breathing was heard on the other side. Brother Michaels didn't have the nerve to come in.

"Alright, I suppose an adrenaline injection might change your mind..."

And then it happened. Unknown force threw Michaels 3 feet in the air and landed him on his back. He started coughing, as his heartbeat accelerated widely. All the lights, as well as his equipment burned out. It took him a few seconds to recover. He lit a lighter to look around. Michael Cassidy was standing in the doorway. On the other side baby cries were heard.

.

"What was that?" Michaels asked scared

"Why, the Electromagnetic Pulse of course." "It's the reason we went through this whole charade in the first place!"

"It is not supposed to cause physical damage, just knock out electronics..."

"The blast was a lot more powerful than I expected" "What are the readings?" he asked pointing to the measuring equipment Michaels was carrying

"I don't know. The equipment burned out..."

"Impossible!" Cassidy examined the box "Our original assumptions were quite conservative. I would not be surprised if the blast radius is larger than 500 miles." He stood there astounded "This baby is quite a bit more powerful than I thought. Interesting..."

"What should we do?" Michaels asked

"We will proceed with our plan. The military will be blind, deaf and vulnerable to attack for another 14 hours. The president and the Vice President were flying here for the Democratic National convention. I guess they'll have empty seats..." Michaels cringed at those words. The full scale of their attack eluded him until then.

Take the baby to cell 3, and prepare her for transportation!" He said pointing to the mother

"No, you cant!" the mother cried out "No! My Sarah!"

.

None of us can remember our birth, and perhaps it is for the best. Sarah's birth coincided, nay caused the largest terrorist attack in US history. The EMP did not cause any damage by itself. But all the comunications in the 500 miles radius of Philadelphia were knocked out. Cassidy choose the target well: dozens of major airports in the area lost contact with hundreds of airplanes - most of which crushed somewhere in the area. Hospitals lost power, traffic lights weren't working causing massive accidents. Lack of police response and general panic caused riots that made the 1977 NY blackout seem like a picnic. The toll of 'Black Wednesday' was indeed catastrophic.

Sarah released her hold on Brother Michaels. He will wake up in 3 hours not remembering a thing. She crawled in a ball in a corner and started crying. Perhaps she was not worth saving...

* * *

"What do you think you are doing?" Jessi asked walking out of a shower with a towel around her

"I am just taking the comforter, you can have..." Kyle was saying as he put the comforter on the floor

"You are not sleeping on the floor!" Jessi said with certainty

"Jessi, you can have the bed..."

"Because I am a girl?" she rolled her eyes

"Because you need the strength." he smiled

"Well so do you. You are the only one of us who is actually fit to attack that facility tomorrow."

"Jessi..." he started

"Fine we can share the bed." she said and dropped her towel on the floor standing with her back to Kyle wearing only her underwear "We are both adults" she said putting a large shirt on and turning around. Kyle was staring at her blushing.

"Right, yeah..." he mumbled "...adults."

.

Jessi woke up laying with her back to Kyle as her body was shaking in cold. She was too weak from trying to heal itself to produce enough heat. Almost immediately she felt Kyle's left arm hug her stomach and pull her closer. Before she could react his other arm hugged her shoulders. Jessi twisted around a bit, but Kyle's grip was way too strong. And she wasn't trying too hard...

"Um Kyle..."

"Yes honey?"

"What are you doing? And since when do you call me honey?" She responded more surprised than annoyed. Feeling Kyle's body against hers felt so good...

"You were cold." Kyle pulled her closer and held her just tight enough so she would be comfortable. His breath and heartbeat was steady, and his brain activity quite low

"You are asleep?"

"Mhm"

"So you are sleep talking?"

Still in his sleep Kyle kissed the back of her neck in a way that sent shivers down her spine.

"Go back to sleep sweetheart." With that Kyle pulled a blanket over them and slipped back into a deep sleep

"You are so not getting away with this!" Jessi snuggled next to him - she couldn't help but appreciate Kyle's touch. "We'll talk about this... Tomorrow..."

* * *

**Please review. Thanks to Wermo for the Kyle sleep acting idea!**


	11. Chapter 11 The double X

**The double X**

**.**

**I am not associated with Kyle XY.**

* * *

Jessi's consciousness returned to her gradually. She was in the twilight state between sleep and awakedness, between dream and reality... She could almost feel Kyle's hand around her as his breath felt warm against her neck...

.

"Good morning." he said with soft tenderness in his voice, still holding her

"Hi..." she responded quietly "I wasn't sure if I was dreaming..." she added

"For a second there neither was I..."

_For a few moments we both stayed quiet contemplating the situation. I was a married man, one generally governed by reason and principles, yet here I was spooning with Jessi. I was almost sure nothing else happened, but... The strangest thing was how natural it felt. As if these 5 years, my marriage to Amanda, my career, our struggle against a phantom organisation - that was a dream I was waking up from. _

"I should probably get up." Jessi interrupted his train of thought and reluctantly got out of bed.

"Jessi, I am..."

"No need to apologize." She interrupted quickly "It was a moment of weakness. We can keep ourselves in check from now on."

.

_I wasn't nearly as certain as she was. _

"So how do you feel?"

"Good..." "I feel great actually!" Jessi grabbed on to her legs as if to make sure they are still there. She looked at Kyle incredulously.

"My injuries healed 4 days ahead of my projections." "Do you have a trick you aren't sharing?"

"You healed yourself..." "We lived together in the same building for most of our conscious and unconscious life. Our minds are symbiotic - we become progressively stronger the closer we are to each other..." "I held you closely and..."

"Interesting..." a thought struck her "So Kyle..." Jessi winked flirtatiously and approached him "If we needed to get even stronger..."

"Well..." Kyle said and stopped as Jessi's arms circled around his waist, and her eyes dug deep into his

"How far would you go..." Kyle couldn't stop but look at her lips - their allure was almost irresistible

Jessi approached some more as Kyle leaned into her slightly

"You are so much fun to mess with!" she said as she broke free and stared at a thoroughly confused Kyle.

* * *

On the outskirts of Seattle.

.

Jim Warner was an under-payed security guard working the night shift in a facility 30 minutes drive from downtown Seattle. It was a thoroughly boring job - now, much like always, he was pacing next to the entrance to the facility . Nothing, and I mean nothing! happened in the last 3 month on the job. Him and his coworkers were responsible for the outer perimeter of the complex - the inner perimeter was held by a group of mercs who were seemingly trained not to even blink on their shift.

What went on inside was a mystery for everyone of his friends. Around 7 am every morning a group of skinny and clearly overworked scientists went in. They didn't talk about their work, they didn't eat lunch together with the security personnel... In fact even their bathrooms were separate, and according to rumors the waste left through separate sewers. A group of well-trained mercs held the inner perimeter.

His train of though was interrupted by an attractive girl in an over sized coat approaching from the road.

"Can I help you Mrs.?" he asked hopeful that this girl would help him kill a few minutes of this ridiculously long shift.

"I have a delivery for Dr. Sanders." She said in an Eastern European accent. Jim thought it was hot. The girl ignoring him went for the entrance.

"Um Miss." he tried to interfere but she was inside the building already heading for the metal detectors.

"You are not allowed in there!" one of the guards said as Jim motioned helplesly

"But I must make my delivery!" she defended

"Just give us the bag, and we will see that it gets through."

.

"It is not that kind of delivery..." she said and took off her coat. Underneath was a rather revealing outfit. The men stopped in their tracks for a few more seconds as she got through the metal detector setting it off and approached the control panel.

"I am Svetlana from Bulgarian beauties." she stated as a matter of fact

"Miss, we are going to have to search you!" One of the guards said rather excited at the prospects. The girl smiled flirtaciously and waved her finger.

"No touching!" The guard approached anyway and placed his hand on her shoulder as she took a quick glance at the security monitors. "You'll be sorry." she said suddenly losing the accent

"Relax sweetheart" he said as his hand drifted lower. Suddenly her hand grabbed his and in one motion twisted his shoulder out of its socket. Her other hand hit his neck as he tumbled into the ground. Before the guard at the control panel could react, her leg jammed into his knee, and a moment later his face met the table.

"What the f..." Jim Warner cried out observing the action. Before he could finish a couple of strong hands put him in a choke hold - an attacker wearing a hood sneaked up from behind while the guards were distracted. 4 seconds later Jim passed out. Within 15 more seconds the rest if the guards were down.

.

"All men are the same!" Svetlana uttered as she put the last guard to sleep

"Honey, you are dressed as an escort." the hooded attacker taunted jokingly "Do you expect them to act like gentleman?"

"Kyle, I am an exotic dancer, there is a difference!" she said putting on the uniform of one of the guards

"Jessi, I wish..." Kyle's expression turned serious "...you didn't have to go through that..." he said and put on the uniform as well "Besides you don't even speak Bulgarian!"

"There is at most 0.3% chance that one of them would have realized it. Most of them were trying to figure out where Bulgaria was at while staring at my..." she countered dismissively

"Your eyes?" he asked jokingly. Jessi rewarded him with a smile as she finished adjusting her uniform and pulled out several guns from the bag.

.

"If you can think of a better way to keep half a dozen men distracted to prevent them from sounding the alarm - by all means let me know."

Kyle chuckled "You are as stubborn as I remember." Jessi chuckled slightly as well "Come closer" he said extending his arms

"Um Kyle? I realize I looked good in that outfit, but this is hardly the..." Jessi gave him a half smile

"If Sarah is real we might be able to sense her." he interrupted "I don't bite..." he added

"I do! So no funny business!" she said as she hugged him tightly and closed her eyes

* * *

"Eagle one to Eagle nest. Over" a voice could be heard from the bushes. A light movement in the bushes would have revealed a well camouflaged sniper observing the entrance to the facility from the scope of his rifle. If it wasn't for that action he would have stayed unnoticed by any outside observer, if there were any.

"Eagle one report. Over" an older man on the other line responded

"The facility has just been breached. A woman in her early twenties wearing a stripper's outfit just took out..."

"Major!" somebody on the other line was heard shouting "Let me." he was clearly far less concerned about communications protocol

"That woman, 5'10, brunette, hot, freakishly strong and fast. How am I doing this far?" after a small pause he added "Over."

"Correct. Over"

"And there was a guy with her, probably disguising his appearance. 6'1 or so, also strong and fast?"

"Also correct. Over."

"Its about freaking time!" the man uttered "Looks like America's most wanted are joining the party."

"Are you certain?" the major asked interested, but far more restrained

"Major, I think I can recognize my own brother."

* * *

Sarah sat up straight. The 2 hour nap was not nearly as refreshing as she expected. The headaches were getting more annoying, but today was going to be it. Jessi promised to come for her, and today was the last window to do so before she was relocated to the Alpha facility. The security inside the Alpha facility made nuclear silos look defenseless.

For 30 minutes she searched in vain - the traffic cameras and surveilance sattelites that she hacked a while ago were shoving no sign of activity. Finally she spotted a vehicle approaching. Jessi was headed right for the main entrance. The security system in the outer perimeter was hardly an important line of defense - once she would be through those doors converts would be waiting on the other side - converts in possesion of an independently routed surveillance system...

.

"Sarah there is something wrong with our security system!" Brother Michaels ran towards her glass cage as all the cameras in the building went dark. And not a minute too soon, for Jessi was advancing quickly with her companion.

"Sarah!" he yelled out realizing the child was not the solution but the problem

"Sleep!" she ordered telepatically as he collapsed near the door of her glass cage

She miscalculated. Michaels yelled loud enough to alert the guards. Several were running towards her. Sarah put five of them to sleep but the headache was getting unbearable.

"Grrr" with a groan of pain she collapsed on the floor. Blood was gushing from her nose

"What did you do?" the guards were yelling trying to pry the door of her cage open. It wouldn't oblige. The door was a combination of an electronic and a mechanical lock. The electronic lock was easy enough to pick, but unfortunately the mechanical one was far harder. As much as she tried - it would only open from the outside and only with the right titanium key. Sarah could not escape, but she managed to scramble the electronic code in time to keep the guards out.

"You little devil!" The guards yelled now pounding on the door with their feet. Sarah smiled a little. That was most certainly pointless. Collecting the rest of her willpower she stood up and extended her right arm towards one of the guards. The guard flinched, but nothing actually happened. Sarah's eyes closed down.

"She is done. Lets get this door open!" their leader yelled out

* * *

"I told you she was real!" Jessi told Kyle triumpantly. They were transported to a beautiful green meadow, and there was an eight year old girl standing in front of them

"Are you ok?" Jessi said concerned realizing the child was bleeding

"You came..." Sarah said with a smile

"Of course!" Jessi approached her "This is Kyle" she said pointing to him as he was observing the interaction in ave. Sarah looked a bit older from this angle then in Jessi's memory, and she most certainly resembled Jessi.

"You can trust him - he is quite the boyscout. Pretty much his only flaw is that he is taken..." Jessi smiled at both Kyle and Sarah

"Taken?"

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sarah." Kyle approached her and smiled lightly.

"You too. I have been wanting to meet you myself." she said politely and noticing his confusion added "You are on the news a lot."

"Good things I hope."

"Not lately..." she said saddened "News outlets have been taken over by the Brotherhood. But your support among the 18-35 demographic is north of 80%."

Kyle's expression turned to concern as he examined Sarah. "You have been pushing your mind well past your physical limits. You need to stop what you are doing right now, or you may suffer permanent damage."

"I can't. You need my help." she stated as a matter of fact as a map of the facility with all the defenders appeared above them

"Impressive." Jessi examined the map "Most of them are headed your way." she said concerned

"I will provide a distraction. Please hurry." she said with a hint of desperation in her voice

"What distraction?"

"You'll hear it." Sarah said as her image began to fade.

Jessi separated herself from Kyle breaking the link.

"We have no time to waste" she stated pulling out 2 MP5 submachine guns and handing them to Kyle.

"Jessi..."

"I realize this would be the perfect trap. She told us where to go and how to get there." she stated completing his sentence. "But its not. Sarah is on our side."

Kyle smiled lightly. Jessi was impulsive, but her intuition has guided them so far.

"Let's go!"

* * *

The guards were knocking on Sarah's door. It was only a matter of time until one of them came up with the idea.

"Let's blow this door up! We have been taught that 10 pounds of C4 will do it!" Converts were never too bright... But 10 pounds of C4 was not something Sarah wanted to experience

"That's 4 charges." Another added. There were now 20 guards in the crowded space. They observed Sarah who lay on the floor weeping. She appeared to be completely powerless.

A few minutes later 2 of the charges were tied to the door. As the guards were scrambling to get more.

"Set it to 3 minutes so we can clear the area." one of the guards said. As the timer started counting Sarah stood up suddenly and flicked her wrist at the explosives.

"I suggest you run." she said somehow heard through the loud speaker. In the next moment she hid under the bed.

The guard looked at the countdown. There were 7 seconds left.

.

An explosion shook the compound. Kyle and Jessi ran towards the blast. The guards were given just enough time to get clear, but most of them suffered injuries. Sarah's cage was still standing, but the room was being filled with toxic gases at a rapid rate. The child was under the bed, and she was no longer moving...

* * *

**Sorry for the long delay. Computer failure combined with general business. I ll try to be more current from now on.  
**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12 Extended family

Extended family.

.

**I am not associated with Kyle XY in any way. **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….........................................................................................

The doors to Sarah's cage were weakened considerably. Within moments Kyle and Jessi broke in.

"Do your magic!" Jessi told Kyle while pointing to Sarah. Kyle examined the child quickly and said

"She is alive, but we need to get her some fresh air."

As they both rushed downstairs, Jessi held Sarah in her arms while Kyle cleared the way. As they got to the door suddenly Jessi yelled out:

"Duck!" As she jumped behind a concrete wall herself. Kyle soon followed suit.

"Heartbeats." He stated "45 different ones in a 200 yard radius.

"Yet you walk right onto the clearing for all the snipers to see and…" Jessi was interrupted as Kyle squeezed her hand into his

"Thank you…" "I am glad you have my back..." he said staring into her eyes with gratitude

….

Jessi took a deep breath and mellowed out "Fine… We still need to figure out how to get by all these Special Forces trying to kill us."

"How do you know they are Special Forces?" Kyle started but stopped once Jessi gave him her 'that was a stupid question look.'

"4 dozen people snuck up on us even after we've sweeped the surrounding area. Who do you think they are? Girl scouts trying to sell us cookies?"

"Why would girl scouts?…" Kyle started but then stopped under another one of Jessi's looks.

"Wait." He said squeezing her hand again.

"One of them approaches…" Jessi said. "Perhaps they want to negotiate?"

"Maybe…" Kyle said with a shadow of hope appearing on his face

"I say we take him hostage, use him as a bullet shield and fight our way through…"

Suddenly a bright smile appeared on Kyle's face as he turned to Jessi.

…

"Let's call that plan B."

"What's plan A? She asked as her eyes widened in terror. Kyle stood up for all the snipers to see. Next 3 seconds were the longest 3 seconds in her life. It was quiet… Almost too quiet. But a barrage of bullets did not impact Kyle's chest. Laser dots were not pointed at his face. In fact nothing at all happened.

"Kyle what on earth are you doing? She whispered pulling on his pants trying to get Kyle to duck

.

"Shouldn't you be studying for the midterms?" Kyle asked the stranger who approached

"Shouldn't you be…" the stranger responded "…like… **not** on the FBI most wanted list."

"What is going on?" Jessi asked checking the firing mechanism on her guns

"Put the safety back on Jess." Kyle said approaching the stranger "This is Josh, our brother."

Kyle hugged the young man as Josh looked Jessi and Sarah over.

"Glad to have you back super girl!" Josh ran up to Jessi and hugged her ignoring the guns in her hands. "And I see you found yourself a mini-me" he said pointing to Sarah. Jessi simply starred at Josh with her eyes wide open.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Dr. Trager, it is an honor to meet you!" a middle aged mayor told Kyle inside a van "Major Stevenson, delta Force. "

"Nice to meet you major." Kyle responded "Nice to know not everyone is trying to kill us."

"These guys are awesome Kyle!" Josh yelled out excitedly "They have all this sweet gear, and like a license to kill!"

"How did you meet my brother?"

"Our orders were to apprehend your family, as well as a large list of your known friends and associates here in the Seattle area." A spark appeared in Kyle's eyes. The van's equipment started malfunctioning. Jessi put her right hand on Kyle's shoulder to calm him down.

…

"I am glad you decided against it. We could use reinforcements." She added

"You must be XX." The man looked her over "Your skills are very impressive." Jessi smiled and didn't respond "I am a little surprised it was this easy to get close to you two. What if we were not on your side?"

"There are at least two dozen different ways to tell a person is lying by studying their facial expressions." Kyle interjected "Your adrenaline and testosterone levels would also give you away."

"If you were lying you would already be dead." Jessi added calmly

"Don't listen to her." Josh came by a menacing looking Jessi and hugged her "She is tough on the outside, soft on the inside." Jessi rolled her eyes at him

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….....................................................................................

Sarah's first sensation was pain. Her body felt as though it was on fire, and her head was pounding. She tried opening her eyes only to discover that light doubled the pain. She could gather that she was inside a bright room lying on bed. The bed was quite a bit more comfortable then the concrete floor she was used to. She listened for clues.

…

"Nice of you to finally show up!" A high-pitched female voice yelled out

"What's the matter sweetie?" the voice belonging to Kyle responded

"What's the matter?!" sweetie responded "Jessi is some sort of a terrorist with amnesia who appears out of nowhere and uses her Jedi mind tricks to make you do her bidding."

"Pfft" Jessi scoffed.

"So now you run around the country doing drive-bys and shooting up mental hospitals and taking the United Nations hostage."

"That's not true…" Kyle defended

…

"Not true?!" The female paused as if preparing to deliver her most devastating argument "It's on TV!"

"Amanda, you cannot possibly believe Kyle is a terrorist!" an older female interjected

"I don't know what to believe!" Amanda's tone became softer "But… but… he is who knows where with Jessi!" "And you wanted Kyle from day one!" as she said that a sound of her palm impacting a solid object was heard

"Don't touch me!" Jessi said calmly but with steel in her voice

"You are cheating with my husband!" Amanda added angrily

"We are not.." Kyle started

"You have a love child!" Amanda yelled out and apparently stormed out of the room

…

"I should…" Kyle started

"Go after her…" Jessi said with apparent frustration in her voice

The room was quiet for a few moments.

...

"That blonde is starting to get on my nerves…" Jessi finally said

"So if Kyle and Amanda were married for 3 years…" A male voice started "And Sarah is like 7 or 8…"

"Sarah is obviously not the child of Kyle's extramarital affair to Jessi." The older female said "But could she be..."

"My daughter? I hope not."

Another silence hit the room. Sarah felt tears coming onto her eyes.

"Jessi…" The older female started

"I…I…" Jessi stumbled for some reason "I would make a horrible mother Nicole. We all know it."

"Jessi…"

"She is awake…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey kiddo…" Jessi approached Sarah's bed and put one hand on her forehead

"Jessi…" Sarah said weakly still with her eyes closed

"Shh…" Jessi said as she concentrated "if you think that was a bad headache…" she said when she was done "wait till you try tequila"

"I think I ll stay away…" Sarah said opening her eyes and stretching "Thank you, I feel better now."

"Where are we Jessi?" she asked as she looked around

"This used to be my old room." Jessi replied "We wanted to make sure Kyle's family was alright."

...

"We are your family too." Nicole Trager said walking into the room "Both of you."

"Really?" Sarah asked with a small tear appearing in her eye

"Kyle and Jessi brought nothing but love into this house" Nicole approached them both "I love them as my own kids." She said putting a hand on Jessi's shoulder "But you must have parents of your own. Biological parents I mean."

"They are dead…" Sarah said sadly. Jessi hugged the kid comforting her. "Cassidy told so to the leader of…"

"The bad guys?" Jessi added as Sarah nodded

"Michael Cassidy?" Nicole said worryingly

"Yeah… he was in charge of the facility I was being held at… But now he relocated to the Alpha facility… I have the plans in my head, but we need to act soon…"

"We are not doing anything until I treat you both to some homemade pancakes."

"Your house, your rules Nicole." Jessi smiled and took Sarah by her hand "Shall we?"

Sarah took her hand and whispered loud enough so only Jessi could hear

"Jessi, I think… you'd make a great mom…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….........................................................................................

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13 Uncertain road

**Uncertain road.**

**.**

**So yeah I havent updated in a while... Quick recap: Kyle and Jessi are fighting a conspiracy somehow connected to Michael Cassidy and cloning in a not so distant, and a rather depressing future.**** They just rescued Sarah who may or may not be Jessi's clone. Oh and Jessi and Amanda still hate each other... Enjoy!**

**I am not associated with Kyle XY in any way.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Flashback.

.

_It was 2:13 as I approached my home. For the naked eye, it was a house like any other, one of the thousands like it in the suburbs of Seattle. But this was not an ordinary house. I looked at the roof I jumped from when I thought it was 'normal'. The window to my room, where a certain stubborn brunette would show up announced … The heartbeats of my family… Her heartbeat…_

.

Quietly and with a grace of an Olympic gymnast, Kyle climbed into the window.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_I felt guilty: she looked so peaceful when she slept. Her breath so steady, her heartbeat at a relaxed 57 beats a minute. Her hair grew longer, and locks of it covered her face. She looked so beautiful… so perfect… but I didn't want to wake her… _

Finally Kyle approached the bed and gently pulled Jessi's hear from her face. A small spark ran between them on contact. He pulled back, but it was too late. Jessi smiled without opening her eyes and whispered:

"Hi"

"Hi" Kyle responded softly

"How long have you been standing there?"

"8 minutes and 23 seconds…"

.

Jessi stretched and pulled back her comforter. Kyle couldn't help but admire her sensual curves accentuated by a not very modest nightgown.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Jessi asked slyly and pointed to the bed

Kyle laid down and cuddled with Jessi. He cupped her cheek with his right hand and kissed her on the lips.

"I didn't want to wake you…" he said smiling at her warmly "You seemed tired…" he added

Jessi buried her face in his chest and closed her eyes.

"I missed you…" she said quietly

"I missed you too…" he responded "All 2 days"

"7 hours" she added

"And 43 minutes" he finished

"Are you going to tell me where you were?" she asked

"I will. Tomorrow."

.

"Kyle…" she said with a slight annoyance in her voice "We agreed to have no secrets…"

"We did…"

"Then why can't you tell me?

Kyle's heartbeat accelerated as he looked into her eyes.

"It wasn't a big deal…"

"Kyle…"Jessi stared at him sternly "you are a really bad liar."

.

For a second he looked like a deer trapped in the headlights.

"Jessi… Jessi you know I love you, right?" he said with deep conviction in her voice

Jessi looked away trying not to be hypnotized by his gaze.

"Don't change the subject…" she said trying to sound angry

Kyle gently turned her chin with his hand so that she was looking at him again.

"Jessi…" he said with a hint of pain in his voice "Do you trust me?"

"Fine…" She said closing her eyes again and resting against his chest "Why do you always have to be so dramatic?"

Kyle chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. "I guess that's how I am."

"I am still mad at you." She said calmly

"You are a poor liar too honey…" he said running his hand through her hair

"Smartass!" Jessi responded. Clearly she had no desire to stay angry "You are lucky you are so cute…"

_She was soon asleep once again, resting in my arms. Tomorrow was going to be the most important day of our lives. Little did I know how true that would be… _

…...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The living room

.

"No Josh, that's the formula for Guanine." Sarah corrected him. "Here is what you are looking for" she said as she wrote a complicated formula on a sheet of paper.

"Damn it, I hate this class!" Josh replied in exasperation

"What do you think you are doing?" Nicole entered the room and looked at her son

"Mini-Jessi is helping me with my project" Josh responded "Organic Chemistry is freaking hard!"

"You should learn this yourself!" Nicole approached them and took the book out of Sarah's hands "Where do you know this stuff from anyway?" she asked the little kid

"I taught myself…" Sarah responded apologetically "Dr. Trager's research on hereditary traits was very intriguing, but I needed to learn the basics."

"Basics!" Josh yelled out "I am never finishing this project!" "It's due next week!"

"Sarah…" Nicole continued ignoring her son's plight "why did you want to read Kyle's research?"

.

"Typically clones exhibit a number of genetic defects associated with the process of cloning" with that Sarah put her palm over a laptop without touching the keys, and the computer started downloading files showing strings of DNA

"Wow how did you do that?" Josh said astounded

"Typically?" Nicole stared at the child sternly "What do you mean typically?"

"Well so far 132 human clones have been created" Sarah responded wondering why Kyle's mom was suddenly so mad "most in facilities controlled by the Brotherhood" With that Sarah waited for Nicole to speak and added "I had nothing to do with it…"

Nicole approached the child and hugged her. Sarah seemed relieved that Nicole wasn't mad at her.

"Brotherhood… are those the people after Kyle and Jessi?" Nicole asked the girl softly who nodded

"Why did they need clones?"

"The clones were designed to live inside pods which increase their abilities exponentially…" Sarah said "They are essentially biological computers that control anyone the Brotherhood has brainwashed."

"But you are stronger right?" Josh asked hopeful "You can be like the girl from Kick Ass."

"Josh, language!" Nicole said sternly

"_Kick-Ass_ is a 2010 superhero film based on the comic book of the same name by Mark Millar and John Romita, Jr." Sarah said to smooth out the situation "Wikipedia" she added pointing to the laptop that downloaded the page without her touching it

"Holy sh….cow!" Josh yelled out "Glad you are on our side!

…...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jessi's eyes fluttered open. She looked around the room for a moment until her eyes found Kyle who was watching her evidently for quite some time now.

"Another shared dream?" Jessi asked Kyle pulling up in her bed. Kyle nodded and approached her

"Watching your girlfriend sleep is sweet. Watching your ex sleep is stalking." She said with a teasing smile

"Sweetie I am wanted for High Treason. Being accused of stalking is least of my worries." With that Kyle sat down on her bedside and took her hands into his, as Jessi made no effort to resist, and watched him curiously.

"That was the last time I saw you… If I told you the truth that day, maybe you would have never been kidnapped…" "I blamed myself…"

"So where did you go?" Jessi interrupted

Kyle looked at her for a few moments gathering the strength to respond "Las Vegas" he said finally

"Las Vegas?" "Why?"

"Well gambling is legal in…"

"Obviously…" Jessi rolled her eyes "…so your big secret is that you have a gambling problem?" she said feeling slightly betrayed

"It's not really gambling…" "With our abilities we can skew the probabilities of any game significantly in our favor…" "I needed the money…"

"For what?" she responded annoyed.

"To buy you this…" Kyle said and pulled out an engagement ring with a sizable diamond out of his pocket. Jessi's eyes widened as all hints of anger were wiped out from her face. For about a minute she stared at Kyle without saying a word her hands in his. Finally she whispered:

"I am sorry…"

"Don't be…" "Back then I thought we were safe… that we could live normal lives…" he said nostalgically

"We are not safe Kyle. We got lucky so far, but we are a threat to them. Once they gather their strength they will come after you and everyone you know." Jessi said seriously

_I nodded. Everyone I cared about was once again in danger. But how could I keep them safe and fight the brotherhood at the same time?_

"We can't stay here..." Kyle stated "And I need to know…" he started

"I am with you Kyle." She said finishing his sentence "Whatever it takes."

…...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Review please. I know I haven't updated in forever… Writer's block is no joke**


End file.
